The One I Admire
by tamelesstiger
Summary: Onodera Nori has always without fail ranked first in Rakuzan High's honor roll, until Akashi Seijuuro appeared. Ever since then, Nori did his best to catch up to Akashi's matchless top score. Although he always ranked second, the gap was too wide, and he was never acknowledged by the one he admired. Then one day, Nori finally did it, and that caught Akashi's attention - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** I know I've disappeared for a while after finishing Aomine's fan fic, but 'life' happened. And life was being such a drag at times. I started writing this fan fic a few weeks ago, but I haven't uploaded it yet because I wasn't sure about some parts in the story. So I finally decided to upload this story, and I really hope that you guys like it. Have fun reading~

Also, I sincerely apologize for the crappy summary, I had nothing in mind at all for the time being, i'll make sure to change it later!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

His heart was beating fast, sweat formed on his pale colored skin, his cheeks flushed with nervousness as his blue eyes deeply focused on what was in front of him. He adjusted his thick round glasses, then ran a hand through his short slick black hair.

_No way, there's just no way._ He thought to himself. He took another glance at the exam results that were listed on the board in front of him.

**1. Akashi Seijuuro - 491**

**2. Onodera Nori - 490**

"You did it, Ri-chan! You finally did it! You finally caught up to Akashi Seijuuro! Hooray!" He turned to face the familiar voiced person who interrupted his thoughts.

Long brown hair always tied up in a messy bun, brown colored wide eyes, multiple piercing on both ears, a slim short figure that was slightly taller than his own, and is currently holding a PS Vita in her hands, _as usual_. That was none other than Nori's tomboyish childhood friend, _Akiyama Nami_.

Nori rubbed the back of his neck and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I … did it."

She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Your face says _'this is probably just another dream or somethin'_. Don't make me beat the living hell out of you with my professional Muay Thai skills! You worked harder than anyone else for the exams! So hold your head up high and be proud already! Show me that smile of yours that I love so much!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Nami!" She patted him on the back and grinned. "Now, let's go tell Ko-chan!" Nori nodded his head and followed her to class.

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

As soon as we entered class, Nami and I immediately spotted him.

Blonde spiked hair that was sticking up, aqua colored eyes, half Japanese and half American. Being 193 cm, he was probably the tallest guy in Rakuzan High. _Shiba Kousuke,_ a guy that was definitely hard to miss.

"Really? So Nori finally did it? You actually caught up to Akashi Seijuuro's crazy top score?! I'm so proud of you!" My face started to flush with embarrassment. "I know! Right? I'm proud of him too! Let's celebrate this after school! Let's go eat at Mcdonalds!" Kousuke nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should definitely go aft-" Kosuke cut his own words at the appearance of Akashi Seijuuro entering the classroom.

The moment he entered, the whole room was filled with silence. The red haired boy, quietly and slowly scanned the room with his _heterochromatic eyes_ back and forth until they landed on me.

"Onodera Nori." I gulped and shut my eyes instantly when I heard him call my name.

The day came where he would finally recogni- no, _acknowledge me_.

I have constantly without fail ranked first on the exams in this school. But ever since _he_ transferred to Rakuzan High, I couldn't manage to score higher than him at all, let alone the fact that I couldn't even get close enough to beat his score, not even once. On the previous exams, Akashi scored 497 and ranked first, while I scored 476 and ranked second. Even though I was second, the gap was too large.

_Akashi Seijuuro_, the previous captain of the Generation of Miracles, excels in almost every aspect in life. Academics, sports, shogi, and a lot of other things that I probably know nothing about. Errr … I guess business as well? I heard that he is the heir to his father's company.

_It's not like I know about these things … although everyone in Rakuzan High are the same, I don't come from a wealthy family. I transferred to this school on a scholarship. No one really wanted to befriend a 'commoner', but that was never a problem for me since Nami was here. I've known her since I was 8. Then as soon as I transferred to this school, we met Kousuke, the only one besides Nami who wouldn't judge me for not coming from a rich family._

Then there was Akashi. Ever since I saw him … I was captivated. He was impressive in every way possible, and it was only natural that everyone looked up to him. I always worked harder to get his attention.

But … even though I always managed to rank second with Akashi being first, not once has he took notice of me, or even glanced my way. He probably knows me since we're in the same class, but I'm sure that he doesn't acknowledge me at all.

_It really bothered me, because_ _somewhere along the way, __**Akashi became my idol**__. But now, I finally did it. Now that I finally caught up to him, he'll definitely notice me!_

"Tell me, which one of you guys is Onodera Nori?"

_W-Wait, what?_

My eyes widened with astonishment.

"Is he serious? H-" I gasped and instantly covered Nami's mouth with my hand to stop her from saying anything at all. She was definitely going to say something offensive. That's how Nami is, straightforward and a hot head.

_This is bad! If she talks back at him, she'll be killed! He already looks displeased! _

"Mmphh-ont sto-hhff me Ri-champph!" I looked at Kousuke and pleaded him with my eyes to stop her. He nodded and carried her out of class in no time. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw them walk out of class.

"Answer me, where can I find Onodera Nori?"

I did hear about it before, that Akashi only takes notice of people he acknowledges, that he doesn't even glance at people who are beneath him.

_But does he really not know me at all? Even when we're in the same class? Even though I'm always only one rank lower than him?_

"I asked you a question." I flinched when he spoke in a louder tone. I adjusted my glasses and slowly raised my hand.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked. "I'm him." I muttered while avoiding eye contact with him. There was an awkward silence for a while. _Isn't he going to say anything?_ "You're what?" _Didn't he just hear me?_ I cleared my throat and bit my lips before I spoke again with a louder voice. "I'm … Onodera Nori." And there was more silence.

_What's going on with him?_

I decided to stop staring at the ground and glanced Akashi's way but quickly turned my attention back to the floor when he glared at me.

I also heard that Akashi doesn't allow for people whom he doesn't acknowledge to look him in the eye. _So, it's better if I don't look at him._

"_You're_ Onodera Nori? _You're_ the one who scored 490?"

I nodded my head. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he … studied me. What is he staring for? As soon as he was done 'scanning' me, Akashi let out a long sigh. "Unbelievable. How disappointing."

_What?_

_Disappointing?_

_Who? Me?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, you."

Did he just read my mind?

"When I saw that someone actually caught up to my score, I believed that I have finally found some good competition. But then I saw _you_. What a complete let down."

I frowned. What does he mean by 'then I saw _you_'? What's wrong with _me_?

"Your avera- no, you're even less than average in terms of looks. That lousy hairstyle of yours, your skinny pale short figure, those hideous glasses, and what's worse … your cowardly personality. Everything about you is disappointing, that's what's wrong with you."

My eyes widened at his … _hurtful_ words. He clicked his tongue and made his way to his desk that was placed right by the window at the end of the room.

"Alright class, sorry I was late, please take a seat and let's start the lesson!" I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher appeared.

Oh no! Kousuke and Nami, I have to call th- Eh? I blinked when I saw that they were already in class and both have already taken their seats. When did they get here?

"Onodera-kun, get to your seat, now." I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Now then, where did we stop yesterday? Oh, right, _The Renaissance Period_. Please, open your books to page 181." I reached my hand to my bag pack and took out the Literature book but accidentally dropped it.

"Clumsy as well?" I heard Akashi mutter. That's right, I forgot to mention that my desk was placed right next to him, on his right. Anyways, why is he calling me clumsy? It's not my fault if the book was heavy. I picked up my book and ignored his comment.

So what if I'm 'less than average in terms of looks'? So what if I have a 'cowardly personality'? It bothers me! Besides, he's short too! W-Well, not as short as I am … I'm 163 centimeters, so he's probably like 10 centimeters taller than me, but still!

My whole body shivered when I received a cold glare from those heterochromatic eyes. It's not possible. He couldn't have read my thoughts or anything like that … right? I shuddered just thinking about it. Anyways, I need to focus and write down the perfect notes that will help me on the next exams.

I can't get too conceited just because I caught up Akashi Seijuuro only once. I have to surpass him, no matter what.

_If I don't then grandfather will …_

* * *

At lunch break; Nami, Kousuke and I always have lunch at the rooftop together. And on each day, only one of us buys lunch while the other two head to the rooftop before that person. It might be stupid, but it's something we decided on long time ago, so it's fine. And unfortunately for me, today was my turn to buy lunch.

Nami and Kousuke already went ahead just a minute ago, while I made my way to the cafeteria. I frowned as I entered the cafeteria. It's a long line too, I hope they don't take so much time. I walked over to the line, and patiently waited for my turn.

* * *

"Seriously? You actually did all that on your own?" I glanced at the figure standing behind me. _What's with this loud guy? Can't he speak in a normal tone?_ "Yeah, they were about 17 to 20 guys or somethin', they just came outta nowhere and attacked me, but it was nothin'. I took care of them in no time." I paused when I heard that voice. "So what happened to them now?"

_Please don't notice me._

"Hah? I sent their sorry asses to the hospital of course. They fucking asked for it, attacking me like that. Heck I should've s-" I gulped when he cut his own words.

_Oh no, did he notice me?_

I was facing the back of the person standing in front of me while I was waiting in line, so they couldn't really see my face. I held my breath, hoping that _he_ wouldn't see me.

"Oi, Onodera." He smirked. I lowered my head and stood still. I'll just pretend I didn't hear him. "You're fucking rude, you know that? It pisses me off, really. I was gone for 3 days, weren't you a little worried about me?"

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, igno-_

I gasped when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. "I'm talking to you, you fucking prick. Answer my question." I looked around hoping for someone to step in and help me, but no … there was no way that anyone would even dare to think about facing this guy. I turned my gaze to him and shuddered when our eyes met. Everything about him gives off bad vibes.

Blond-ish brown bleached hair with a Faux Hawk hairstyle, brown colored slanted eyes, a well built tall and thin figure, both of his arms fully tattooed, his right arm has an image of a dragon while the left one has an image of a tiger. _Inagawa Masaru_, also known as the 8th successor of the infamous Yakuza group Inagawa-Kai, and the grandson of the 7th boss, Inagawa Ryuuichirou.

Who would dare to stand up to this guy? They'd be murdered if they do! Even teachers ignore him. "Masaru-Aniki, don't waste your time with this shrimp, I can kick his ass for you!" the other guy interfered. "Nah, don't bother. This guy is like my stress-relieving punch bag. Now-" He raised his hand into a fist as if to hit me. "Please be my punch bag for a minute, will ya?" I immediately shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Move."

Eh?

"Huh? Who the fuck-" He didn't finish his sentence when a certain red head appeared in front of us.

What is _he_ doing here?

"Akashi Seijuuro? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Akashi kept a composed look. "I said, move. You're standing in my way, **Inagawa**."

Right now, I'm seriously shaking in fear. I couldn't even blink! Its like I'm standing between two extremely pissed off lions that are about to go on a rampage. What do I do?! How am I going to get myself out of this?

_Nami, Kousuke, please come and save me!_

"Standing in your way? I don't think I am. You can just pass through without having to bother about us at all." I blinked with astonishment at how easily Inagawa can talk to Akashi. Then again, Inagawa isn't your average high school student either. "Don't make me repeat my words, Inagawa." I could barely breathe with the air being so tense around them!

"Heh~ How strange. Now I'm curious, are you actually doing this to save Onodera?" My eyes made their way to Akashi's in confusion.

_Save me?_

Akashi cocked an eyebrow. "You mean this puny commoner? Are you asking for a death wish? Stop wasting my time _Inagawa_."

Of course he wouldn't care to save me_. Puny commoner_, he says. Even _he's_ looking down on me for being a commoner now?

"You! How dare you talk to Masaru-Aniki like th-" Inagawa raised his hand as a sign to stop his friend from speaking, then smirked.

"Heh, I'll let you go this time Onodera. Only cuz' I need a good fucking sleep. I'll see you_ later_. Oh, and send my greetings to Kousuke~" He yawned while stretching his arms and started walking away with his friend. I nervously looked back at Akashi who was staring at me for god knows what reason.

"Cowardly personality indeed. You can't even manage to stand up for yourself. No matter how I look at you, I still think that you're a disappointment." I lowered my head and frowned.

_I don't like it …_

_I don't like that the one I admire, is looking down on me like that …_

"I'm not…" I muttered silently. I looked up at him to finish my sentence, but stopped when I saw that he was already walking away.

_What's that? Even though I caught up to him and got a high score, I don't feel like I won at all._

"Ri-chan! There you are!"

Huh?

I turned my head to find Nami and Kousuke approach me. "Where _were _you?! Lunch break is almost over! Did you get the food yet?" She continued.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I completely forgot! The food-" I was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously at the angry glares I received from the both of them. "You … _what_?!" I took a few steps backwards and replied.

"I … forgot?"

…

…

Okay, time to run!

I started running back to class as fast as I could. I don't want to get beat up by an angry starving Nami and her crazy Muay Thai skills! It's _horrible,_ believe me!

* * *

It's been 3 minutes since we started running, and we still are. _Did I lose her?_ Hopefully! I'll take a quick look behind me to check. I glanced back and help me god, was it a big mistake.

No, not because a furious Nami was still behind me, but because I ended up bumping hard into someone and fell on top of them. My eyes were tightly shut from the pain of the impact.

I could hear people gasp and laugh about _something_. Other than that, I could feel something soft touch my lips. I opened my eyes and blinked several times until I realized what was going on.

The soft thing that was touching my lips just now, were the lips of the person I bumped into!

"R-Ri-chan?!" Nami was gawking at me while I was inwardly screaming my lungs out.

Why? Because it gets worse.

_Much_ worse.

Those lips belonged to _him_. They belonged to the one and only, _Akashi Seijuuro_!

**Who? **I mentally cried.

Just **WHO** is going to get me out of this one now?!

* * *

_**Thats all for the first chapter! *sighs happily* I'm glad I finally uploaded this! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger that I hate so much, but I'll be posting the next chapter really soon, if not in a few hours, then tomorrow for sure. With that said, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! It'll get more interesting with the coming chapters, I promise. Please follow, favorite, and review if possible. Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay so I was supposed to upload this a bit earlier today, but my family came up with plans and I ended up spending the day away from my lovely laptop. Its 2AM now so I'm totally free, finally … and here is chapter 2~

Oh one more thing, I don't really read the manga, and Akashi barely showed up in the Anime so far, so if he's a bit out of character in this story, don't hate me D; I'm doing my best over here, I swear! All I know is that he's one heck of a sadist, and we all love him for it!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro, the previous supreme commander of the _Generation of Miracles_, current captain of the most powerful and prestigious high school in Japan; _Rakuzan High_, man with the heterochromatic Emperor eyes, the top ranking student in the honor roll, the student council president of Rakuzan High, and the heir to one of the most powerful enterprise companies in Japan.

An outstanding _winner _like Akashi Seijuuro**, **would never even _consider _glancing at people who stand beneath him. The only ones he acknowledges, the only ones who are allowed to look him in the eye, are the members of the generation of miracles, and his current teammates. The rest should know their place. If anyone dared to oppose him, then he would show them no mercy.

He never thought that the day would come when someone would actually manage to get a score that was anywhere near his matchless top score.

It's true, that he did not really give it his all on the exams this time. It was an exception, since he was preparing his team for the _winter cup_. The only reason he neglected his studies for the first time, was because he never felt like he needed to try hard anymore, _academic wise_. There was no one that could be catch up to him, or surpass him. No matter how hard they try, it was absolutely impossible for them.

But, Akashi _miscalculated._ And that was a first.

Nevertheless, he did not feel displeased about it at all. As a matter of fact, he was stirred with excitement now that there would finally be some good competition in this school.

At least, that's what he thought until he saw, **him**.

_He_ … was the one?

A mere puny commoner that stood beneath him in every possible way? That pathetic below average looking … _creature_, was the one who scored 490? This must have been a joke, a _bad_ joke, Akashi thought to himself.

But the truth was never pretty. Indeed, it was him, _Onodera Nori._

And what's worse is that he was a coward. _Cowardice_ is what Akashi despised the most in a person's quality. Thus, all the excitement and competitiveness that he felt earlier had disappeared.

Even the name disgusts him. Nori; means seaweed. And when it came to food, there was nothing else that Akashi hated more than seaweed.

Everything about that boy got on Akashi's nerves.

* * *

While he made his way to class after lunch break, Akashi was deep in thoughts. He vowed to himself, that he would never even dream about acting careless again. He would forget that a mistake like this has ever occurred. He would definitely rank top on the next exams by breaking his own record, and show that measly commoner his place.

He nodded to himself and was about to walk in to class, until something heavy came crashing on to his chest, knocking him off his feet. Akashi winced in pain as he fell down to the floor, and felt something bump hard into his lips.

People were gathering around, and he could hear them snicker about something. It was then that he opened his eyes and realized what was going on.

He, Akashi Seijuuro, had just been … _kissed,_ by that puny utter disappointment of a seaweed, Onodera Nori.

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

So here I am, saying my final prayers inside my head while I awaited my death.

Why?

Well, nothing much, really. All I did was bump hard into Akashi Seijuuro, making him fall down on the floor, and somehow ended up accidentally kissing him. That's all. Not a big deal, right?

**AS IF!**

I was still on top of him, but I was in a sitting position while he was still lying down.

My legs were shaking so much to the point that I couldn't even manage to stand up on my feet. This is more than I can take! I feel like my heart is about to stop from the fear! I can't even look at him.

My eyes widened when I felt a firm hand grab my wrist and grip it tightly. It was his hand. "_You _…" He muttered as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. I could feel the anger in his voice.

"Hm? Why is everyone still out of class? Get in class everyone. Come on, we gotta finish up today's lesson!" The teacher! _Thank god, I'm saved!_ I immediately tried to stand up, but fell back down when Akashi pulled my wrist. "Sensei, there's something private that he and I need to discuss. It won't take time. We'll be back."

With that, he stood up, and started walking while his hand was still gripping my wrist.

Wait, why did the teacher agree! Is she scared of him too?

Besides that, where is he taking me?!

* * *

_The Student Council room?!_ Wha- he's locking the door! He really **is** going to murder me! I quietly walked to one of the corners of the room while he was locking the door hoping that I could disappear somehow.

"**Onodera**." I could already feel the tears form in the corners of my eyes. He was walking to where I was standing, with his usual stern face, which was already pretty scary!

E-Eh? Is that … a scissor? When did he grab a scissor?!

My heart was beating rapidly as he stepped closer and closer by the second. He placed one hand on the wall, next to my head, while the other hand that was holding the scissor was pressing against my neck.

"I'll make you learn your place, filthy commoner."

It wasn't a joke. Akashi really looked like he was about to kill me. I was shaking uncontrollably, and the tears were streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked calmly.

What does he mean by why am I crying? He's about to kill me! Anyone would cry when they know that they're about to die. How can I _not_ cry?!

"I'm the one who was humiliated just now. Do you think I'll let you get away with this?" He spoke in a cold tone as he pressed the scissor harder.

I lifted my hand, and put it over his hand that was holding the scissor to keep it away from my neck. I could feel it leave a mark since the scissor was pressed hard against my neck.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

Look at him, shaking like a leaf. How I hate cowards like him.

"S-S-So…y" He stuttered. I couldn't really hear what he said, but I couldn't care less either.

Does he think I could let a filthy lowly commoner touch me and get away with it?

He put his cold shaking hand over mine, and was trying hard to pull it away. I saw that the scissors left a mark on his neck, it was even bleeding a little. I didn't realize that I was pressing it that hard to his neck.

"So…r…" He sobbed. "I didn… ean… to…t" For a moment, I felt like he was speaking Chinese. I couldn't understand a word he was saying, and it pissed me off to no end.

"If you don't speak properly, I'll seriously slit your throat." He flinched.

He rubbed his eyes and took about a minute to calm himself down. "Sorry, I really didn't … mean to do it. It was an a-accident. I'll do … anything so please don't … k-kill me …" His voice was still shaking.

How interesting. He really thought that I was going to kill him? I smirked at what he said.

"You'll do … _anything_?" He quickly nodded his head. What a fool, saying things without knowing the consequences of his words.

I put my hands down, and placed the scissor on the table. I turned back to look at him and saw that he was eyeing me carefully.

"Onodera." His muscles tensed up. I was about to continue when someone from the outside tried to open the door. _"Eh? Who locked the door? It was open just now."_ Oh, it's him. I sighed and unlocked the door. "Sei-chan! It was you? Why did you lock the doo-" He raised an eyebrow when he saw Onodera.

"Hm? Who's that guy?"

I slowly turned my gaze to Onodera and then back to Reo. I smirked as an interesting idea came to my mind.

"Reo, meet our new student council member, Onodera Nori."

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

Eh?! D-Did I hear wrong?

"A new member?! Heh~ finally! It was getting boring with only 5 members. Anyways-" He stopped as he approached me and held his right hand out in front of me. "I'm Mibuchi Reo, the vice president of the student council. Welcome to Rakuzan High's student council, Nori-chan~"

_Mibuchi Reo, if I remember correctly, he's a regular member in Rakuzan High's basketball team along with Akashi. I don't know much about basketball, but Kousuke and Nami take me to watch basketball games every now and then. So I learned a thing or two … All I know is that this team is full of monsters._

Anyways, I was honestly so dumbfounded that I didn't even blink.

_Me? A student council member?_

"Nori-chan, are you listening?" I looked at him in confusion. "Handshake-handshake!" _Oh!_ I felt a blush appear on my face. So embarrassing. I immediately raised my hand and shook his held out hand. "N-Nice to meet you." I raised an eyebrow when I heard him chuckle. "How cute, just like a puppy!"

A puppy?!

I paused when I saw Akashi slightly glare at me. He looked at Mibuchi-sempai and sighed. "Stop fooling around, Reo. As for you…" He looked back at me. "Let's get back to class. We've wasted enough time." He turned around and started heading towards the door. "How mean of you, Sei-chan." I gulped and clenched my fists.

I don't want to … go with him. What if he tries to kill me again?

"**Onodera.**" Even when he's only calling my name, it feels like he's threatening me. I hesitated but started walking behind him as we made our way to class.

* * *

_I don't get it … why did I end up being a student council member?_

"What is it?" He asked. I was confused since I didn't understand what he was asking. "What were you thinking about just now?" I lowered my gaze to the floor and replied. "N-Nothing." He smirked.

"Are you wondering why I introduced you as the new member?" I slowly nodded my head. "Weren't you the one who said that you would do _anything_ I want?"

Right … I _did_ say that.

I always wanted to join clubs in school before but … grandfather never allowed it. He said that it would distract me from my studies, and so it was out of the question.

I have to tell Akashi that I can't join the student council, but I'm too scared!

Eh? We're in class already? The teacher looked displeased when we entered the classroom but didn't say anything at all. Nami and Kousuke looked at me with worry. We _were_ late after all.

As soon as we sat down, I felt something light hit my head.

A paper? I took the crumpled paper and unfolded it.

_From: Nami_

_What on earth happened back there?! Are you okay?! Where did you go after class started?!_

**_PS_**_. How did kissing Akashi Seijuuro feel like? _(O,O)_ It peeks my interest! After all, that was Ri-chan's first kiss__**.**_

My face reddened with embarrassment at the question.

I was about to rip the paper, when I noticed another note at the bottom of the page.

**_PS. Part 2: _**_Well actually your first kiss was taken by a chimpanzee, so that's practically your second kiss!_

A vein popped in my head as I read the last line. Yes, it was true. 5 years ago, I went with Nami and her family to the zoo. While playing hide and seek with Nami, I spotted a chimpanzee. The chimpanzee was dressed up for god knows whatever reason. It was wearing blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a red baseball cap. Anyone would have been interested to get close to it, right?

When I first saw it, I thought it looked really cool, so I followed it while it was walking away. The faster the chimpanzee walked, the faster I walked behind it. Then it happened. The chimpanzee stopped and turned to face me, and before I knew it, the kiss had already happened … I cried for a whole hour while Nami and her parents laughed at me.

It's not supposed to be considered as a kiss, Nami keeps teasing me about it! I mean, its mouth was as big as my face at that time! Ughh, It feels horrible just thinking about it! Ever since then, I've always been scared of animals. Pathetic, right?

I put the note under my desk and sent a playful glare at Nami. She stuck out her tongue then quietly snickered. I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior.

I suddenly felt chills run through my body when I received a cold stare from Akashi. It's not that I_ saw_ him look at me or anything, but … I could feel it. Did I do something to anger him?

_More importantly … I have to do something about the student council thing. If I don't, then I'll get in deep trouble with grandfather. _

* * *

**_Yaay for chapter 2! Uwah, I felt so bad for Nori, I'm so sorry for being a sadist … but I mean, its Akashi we're talking about after all, he's bound to do a lot worse, right? I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys! Please favorite, follow, and review when you have the time! I'll update this as soon as possible!_**

**_You know that chimpanzee story you just read? Well, it actually happened to me when I was 4 … So I just felt like sharing my horrible experience through Nori … Ughh, I really can't believe that my first kiss was taken away by a freakin' chimpanzee … WHY?! Couldn't it be a polar bear or something?! That would've been better, sheesh. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So chapter 3 is finally out, and I apologize ahead if you guys don't like it. It might not be all that interesting, but its basically important because you get to know a little about Nori's life. I assure you that the next chapter is way better XD You'll see more of Akashi and Nori 'bonding' or whatever people call it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

As soon as classes were over, Nami and Kousuke grabbed my hand and dragged me out of school. We were currently standing outside the school gates. "Hey, explain yourself! What happened back there?!" Nami whispered … loudly. I pout my lips. "Namiii, Kousuke … help me~" Kousuke frowned. "What's wrong Nori?"

I explained everything that happened after the _accidental kiss_.

* * *

"WHAT?! You joined the Student Council?! For real?!" I nodded my head at Nami. "Anyways isn't that supposed to be amazing? The Student council has only 5 members because Akashi Seijuuro doesn't let anyone join unless he acknowledges them. You're supposed to be happy!"

_No …_

"I don't think he … acknowledges me. Anyways, I can't do it. If Grandfather finds out, things will turn out really ba-" I stopped when I saw Nami gawking like an idiot and pointing at something. "B-B-Behind you!" She stuttered.

What's wrong with her?

I turned around to look at what she was pointing …at …

_Akashi Seijuuro?!_

"Onodera, follow me. There's necessary business that we need to take care of regarding the Student Council." I nervously turned to face Nami and Kousuke and whispered. "Help me!"

_I don't want to go with him!_

"Nori promised to come to my place to help me study today. He can't go with you."

Yes! You tell him Kousuke!

Kousuke is actually really tough, he can defend me if … if …

Nami, Kousuke and I stood stiff. I don't know when or how it happened, but Akashi was pointing a pen an inch away from Kousuke's eyes. "Are you trying to oppose me?" Akashi spoke coldly. I wanted to move his hand away from Kousuke's eye, but I'm scared that if I do, he'll hurt Kousuke.

_The only thing I can do is …_

"S-Stop it! I'll go with you, so … let him go." He turned his gaze from Kousuke to me.

"Onodera." He muttered.

"Y-Yes?" Akashi threw the pen away and stood in front of me. "Did you just give me an _order_?" I gasped and covered my mouth. "_Did_ you?" I rapidly shook my head from side to side. He eyed me quietly then spoke again. "Good, now let's go." I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Nami and Kousuke who looked dumbfounded.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said with a dejected tone. Nami frowned and nodded. Kousuke sighed and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about your grandfather, I'll tell him you're studying at my place. Okay?" I smiled at his words. It calmed me down knowing that the issue with grandfather will be taken care of, _for now_.

"Thanks, I owe you one Kousuke!"

"Onodera!" I gasped and turned around. "Stop _wasting _my time." Akashi continued walking and I followed suit.

_This is the worst. I hope that the other members are in the student council room as well, I don't want to be stuck with him alone._

* * *

Then again, when do things go the way I hope for them to go? Of course, the room was empty. Right now, I'm sitting on the chair that was placed in front of Akashi's luxurious, brown colored, rectangular-shaped desk. It was probably the_ president's desk,_ or something like that. He was going through several papers quietly, while I was wondering why I was here in the first place.

_Didn't he say there was something important I needed to take care of?_

"You seem restless." I was a bit surprised when he suddenly spoke. "Y-Yes, is there something that I'm supposed to do?" I stuttered. He ignored my question and continued what he was doing.

After five minutes passed by, he held several papers, and placed them in front of me. I looked at the papers in confusion. "Since you'll be joining the student council, you have to fill in these forms. You won't become an official member unless you fill them in, so start working on it, now."

But, I don't even _want_ to be an official member! What do I do? I have to tell him that I can't join.

"I'll be gone for a while, I want these papers finished by the time I'm back. _Understood_?" The last word was definitely a threat. I gulped and nodded. "U-Understood." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Who am I kidding? There was no way that I can escape.

I sighed in defeat and started filling in the forms.

* * *

I stretched my arms as soon as I was done with the papers.

It's been 30 minutes already. Ugh, the forms had too many detailed annoying questions. Anyways when will Akashi be back? He's late.

I'm so exhausted. I'll just … rest my eyes for a while until he comes back. I put my hands on the desk, and rested my head on them.

* * *

"…dera."

"Onodera, wake up."

_I don't wanna …_

"5 more minutes Nami …" I shot my head up when I felt something hard slam on the table. I freaked out when I saw an angry Akashi standing in front of me. "A-Akashi."

"It's Akashi-Kaicho, for you." (**A/N**: Kaicho means president) _He's really pissed._ "U-Uhh, Akashi-Kaicho, I … filled in the forms." I stuttered as I handed the papers to him. "You filled in _everything_?" He asked.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes as he quickly scanned through the papers. Then he paused when he saw the second paper. Oh, that paper was probably …

"Didn't you say that you answered all the questions?"

"Y-Yes, I did." He sighed. "Then why aren't your parents' names and contact information written here?" I frowned at the question but answered anyway. "They … passed away, when I was a kid." He shifted his gaze from the paper to me, then back to the paper.

_That's right … I lost my parents in a car accident when I was barely 3 years old, so I couldn't remember anything about them even if I wanted to. The only thing grandfather told me was that mom and dad had died in a car accident. I only know their names and faces since I had a picture of them that I stole from grandfather's drawer a few years ago._

As soon as Akashi was done checking the rest of the papers, he placed them in a drawer, and stood up. "Very well, we're done for now. Let's leave."

_Thank goodness. I want to get home already._

It was quiet as we walked out of school together. He looked like he was thinking about something, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Akashi-Kaicho, I'll be going this way now. I-Is there anything else?"

"Give me your phone number." My eyes slightly widened at his words. "Eh?" He knit his eyebrows and replied. "It is necessary in case I needed to contact you regarding the student council activities."

"B-But, I don't … have a phone." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? How is that even possible in this age and day?" I shrugged. "Grandfather said that it was a distraction and a waste of money." He let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, just make sure to be in the student council room at 7 AM tomorrow."

_What? … 7?_

"W-Why? Classes start at 8!" He frowned at me. "It's an order, that is all." He turned around and made his way to a black limo. He entered the backseat of the car, and I stood there gaping as the car drove away.

_That was probably the first time that I saw a limo up close._

All students in this school are dropped and picked up in luxurious cars. It didn't bother me much though, because Nami and Kousuke always walked home with me. Even though they both come from rich families, they treat me equally. I can't help but smile for having found such kind hearted friends like them.

Anyways, I need to get home as fast as possible! With that, I started walking back home, which was about 20 minutes away from school. I hope grandfather doesn't scold me!

* * *

As soon as I reached home, I entered the house quietly trying to avoid running into him. I took off my shoes, and started to tiptoe my way into my room.

"Nori." I yelped in surprise at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere.

"Where were you until now?" He asked in a stern voice.

_Wait, didn't Kousuke call him? _

_But … what if he forgot to tell him?_

I bit my lip and walked towards my grandfather who was sitting on the couch of the living room. "D-Didn't Kousuke call you already? I … was studying with him."

"Yes, he did call me." I sighed in relief at that. "Are there any tests or quizzes coming up this week?" I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when someone else entered the room. "Will you stop interrogating the boy the moment he steps into the house?! Jeez, I should've added some sleeping pills to your lunch!"

_Pfft_, I held a laugh. "Granny!" I smiled at her as she hugged me. "Nori-chan, did you have lunch? How was your day? I already prepared your lunch, go change and come back to the kitchen. Hurry!" I grinned. "Yes-Yes! I will, give me five minutes!" I ran up the stairs and walked in to my room.

Thank god that granny is here, if she weren't here, then living in this house would be too much for me to handle. I love how she can easily talk to grandfather and get away with it.

As soon as I was done changing, I went down and stopped before I entered the kitchen. "What's your problem shin-chan?" I heard my grandfather sigh loudly. "I told you to stop calling me that. My problem is that you're spoiling him way too much. You'll ruin him." She shook her head in disagreement while placing the plates on the table.

"And you're being way too strict with him! He does whatever you want him to, nothing's wrong with spoiling him a little! When did you become such a hardheaded person? You need to relax!" I frowned at their conversation. They have the same argument every single day. I entered the kitchen before things get any worse.

"You better stop being so strict or else I-oh, Nori-chan!" Granny grinned widely when she saw me. "Sit down and start eating, I made you your favorite pasta!" I smiled at that. "Granny's pasta?! Really?! Uwahhh~ Itadakimasu! (**A/N:** Thank you for the food.)" I sat on the chair and started eating. A minute later, grandfather stood up and spoke before he walked out of the kitchen. "Go study after you're done having lunch." I nodded. "Yes, grandfather."

As soon as he left, granny huffed. "What a scary guy, oh dear god, how did I end up with such a man?" I chuckled at her words. "True, I always wondered how a cheery person like yourself ended up with grandfather." I winced in pain when she smacked my head. "Don't offend your grandfather!" I pout my lips. "But _you're_ the one who offended him, not me!"

She rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her cheek. "He wasn't like that back then. Believe it or not, your grandfather was actually more cheerful and hyper than I ever was." She stopped and snickered before she continued. "He was a delinquent back when I first met him, not a bad one though!" I gawked. "G-Grandfather?! He was a delinquent?!" She snickered at my reaction.

"Yes, he was a kind hearted man, loyal to his friends, over protective of me, and way too over protective of your mother!" I frowned at the last word. She furrowed her brows and ruffled my hair. "I'm sorry Nori-chan, I promised your grandfather not to mention your parents until he was ready to tell you about them."

I grit my teeth and looked away from her. "_When_ will he be ready to tell me about them? It's hard enough that I don't have a mother and a father to begin with, why can't he at least talk to me about them?!" She smiled, but I could tell that it was a sad smile. "Nori-chan, all I can ask of you is to forgive your grandfather, and give him time. He'll tell you eventually, so please wait a little longer. Okay?" I nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the meal." I walked out of the kitchen and entered my room.

* * *

It bothered me, all I have left of my parents is an old picture that was taken years before I was born. It's normal to want to know more about them, right? But it doesn't feel like grandfather will tell me anything about them any time soon.

I sighed as I took a seat in front of my desk. I opened the book and started revising the notes I took in class today. About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Nori-chan, there's a phone call for you. It's Kousuke." I opened the door and took the phone from her. "Thanks Granny … Hello?"

_[Hey Nori.] _

I closed the door and went back to sit on the chair. "Kousuke~ Thanks for calling grandfather earlier, you saved my life!" I heard him chuckle.

_[Idiot, don't thank me for something like that. So? How did things go with Akashi?]_

I looked behind me to check if the door was completely shut, and it was.

"Not good. He gave me forms to fill in. He said that these forms would make me an official member of the student council. I don't know what to do Kousuke! I can't say no to him, you saw what he did! He's too scary, I'll probably be killed if I tell him that I don't want to join."

_[Yeah, that's true … but, it's like Nami said. Isn't it a good thing?]_

"It's not. I already told you, he didn't make me join the student council because he acknowledges me …"

_[Even if you say so, he's the one you've always admired, right? You always worked hard to catch up to him. Instead of thinking negatively about this, why don't you work hard as a student council member and get him to acknowledge you? I'm sure that when he knows the real you, things will be different. Just try …]_

"But … what about grandfath-" He cut me off as soon as I spoke.

_[Don't worry about your grandfather. Nami and I will take care of it somehow. Just do your best as a student council member. You always wanted to be one, right?]_

"…"

_[Nori?]_

"T-Thank you Kousuke … You and Nami, really _are _the best."

_[Heh, dumbass, of course we are. I have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow, all right?]_

"Yeah, thanks again! I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and … I'm supposed to be at the student council room at 7 AM tomorrow, so you guys don't have to come by to my house in the morning, okay?"

_[Wow, 7? He's working you hard already? Okay then, we'll see you in class. Goodnight!]_

"Yeah, goodnight!" I hung up the phone and placed it on my desk.

I grinned to myself in excitement. Kousuke said he'd take care of grandfather, so I can finally be a student council member without having to worry about a thing!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I turned around and stood up when I saw grandfather. "Nori." He walked over to my bed and sat down. "G-Grandfather …" He pointed at the chair and I understood that he was asking me to sit down.

"So, I heard that the exam marks came out today."_ Right, I completely forgot about it._ "How did you do?" I hesitated before I replied.

"S-Second place." He raised an eyebrow. "Akashi again?" I nodded. He eyed me and asked again. "What was the score this time?"

"I scored 490, Akashi scored 491." I shut my eyes waiting for my grandfather to scold me, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see that he was walking out of the room.

_What? That's it? He's not going to scold me?_

_Maybe he was too tired to lecture me? … Thank god._

I'll just go to sleep for now, it's been a long day. And I have to wake up earlier than I usually do tomorrow.

I yawned as I hopped on to my bed, and set the alarm at 6:15 AM. I hope things go well tomorrow.

_I didn't join the student council because Akashi approved of me, I don't even know what his reasons for making me join were. But … from now on, I'll do my best to make Akashi acknowledge me as a student council member! _

...

Oh … I just remembered. Akashi asked me for my phone number. Although I don't have one, I should have given him my house number, it totally slipped my mind. I'll … give it to him tomorrow.

* * *

**_I'm finally done with this annoying chapter! So I know this chapter was probably a disappointment to you guys, but this was basically a chapter to let you know a little about Nori's life, and his strict grandfather. I promise you that the next chapter is definitely more interesting, and I'll be uploading it as soon as possible! Look forward to it! Please favorite, follow, and review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello minna! I'm finally done with chapter 4! *grins widely* I have college tomorrow and I ended up staying late to finish this. It's 3:30 AM … *sulks* But I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'm super happy that I managed to finish it. I was supposed to get done with this chapter yesterday but I sort of got distracted (No, not by valentines day. Lol) and ended up fainting on bed as soon as I got home. So, gomen ne~

Anyhow, in this chapter you'll be meeting the rest of the student council members, and they're all my oc characters. I hope you guys like them XD Enjoy reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

I shot my head up and turned the alarm off. _It's 6:15 AM already?_ I'll change quickly and head out. I can't be late.

"Good morning Nori-chan! You're up early today. How come?"

"Yeah, I uhhh … want to go to the library before classes start." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "You're such a hard worker. Don't over exert yourself, okay?" I grinned. "Don't worry granny, I'm all good." She handed me a bento. "Here's today's food. Make sure to eat well! Okay?" I nodded and walked to the front door. "Will do, thanks granny!"

* * *

When I reached the student council room, the door was slightly opened. I stood there for a while wondering whether I should enter or not, until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in."

It's … Akashi.

_How did he know I was here?_

I walked into the room and bowed my head to greet him. "G-Good morning Akashi-Kaicho." He didn't reply. "Uhh … Akashi-Kaicho?" He sighed and pointed at a chair placed in front of a round table that was placed in the middle of the room, it was probably the _meeting table_.

"Sit down."

I was about to sit down, but then I remembered that I had to give him my house number. I took a paper out of my bag, and wrote the number down. I walked over to his desk and held out my hand in front of him to give him the paper.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that?"

"Y-Yesterday you asked for my number so …"

"Didn't you say that you don't have a phone number? Were you _lying_ to me?" I shook my head immediately and explained. "I wasn't! This is my house number … I forgot to tell you about it yesterday."

He was about to speak but stopped when several people entered the room. "Maaaan, I'm so sleepy! Why does the meeting have to be so early in the morning Akashi?~" I looked back to see a person whom I haven't seen before. "Huh? Who are you?" Another unfamiliar person asked.

"Nori-chan!" I flinched when I felt someone suddenly hug me from behind. "Mibuchi, you know this guy?" Mibuchi-senpai grinned. "Yup! This is our new member, Onodera Nori!" I blushed in embarrassment as I tried to push senpai away.

"Huh? A new member?! …" A third person whom I also haven't seen showed up. He paused when he looked at me, and then continued. "Damn it all, why couldn't it be a girl?!"

_Somehow, I feel offended._

Senpai was still hugging me, more like _squishing_ me, and I was trying hard to get out of his tight grip, but he wasn't budging at all. Everyone stood silent when Akashi slammed his hands on the desk. "Reo, didn't I ask you to _stop_ fooling around?" He let go of me as soon as Akashi spoke.

"Huh? It's fine! I'm just welcoming him to the student council." He said as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Right, Nori-chan?"

_Eh? What do I say? Am I supposed to answer?_

I freaked out as soon as Akashi stood up and approached us. My eyes widened when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Mibuchi-senpai. "We don't have time to waste, let's begin with the meeting." The four members all sighed together and sat down on the chairs of that round table.

I wanted to sit down as well, but Akashi was still holding my wrist. I'm too scared to even look at him and ask him to let go. "Before that … Onodera."

"Y-Yes?"

He let go of my wrist and continued. "Introduce yourself to the rest of the members." They were now all staring at me.

I … have to introduce myself?!

I don't even know what to say!

"Umm … M-My name is Onodera Nori, I'm from class 1-B ... Please take care of me." I muttered. My face was probably red, I always get embarrassed when someone asks me to introduce myself.

"Heh, how cute, he's shy." I frowned at the guy who said that. He has shoulder-length dark brown hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. His eyes are bright grey, his skin is pale, and has a tall figure, not as tall as Kousuke, but definitely tall.

_Wait, is that a tennis ball in his hand?_

"Pfft, don't glare at me kiddo. I was kidding. Besides, last time I checked, the word 'cute' is a compliment." I pressed my mouth into a thin line. "Right?! He's adorable! Like a puppy! Ne? Ne?" Mibuchi-Senpai was grinning widely.

_This is too embarrassing … I want to get out of here._

"Yup, like a puppy indeed! He looks so huggable~" Another guy spoke. This one has orange spiked hair with blue eyes, thin figure and is a bit shorter than the previous guy.

_Huggable?! And why is he carrying a guitar to school?!_

I shuddered when the third unknown guy suddenly stood in front of me. He has spiky neck-length silver hair, with cyan eyes. His skin is slightly tanned, and he has a well-built tall figure, probably as tall as that guy with the tennis ball.

_This guy actually looks really cool._

Wait, isn't his face getting too close?! When I lightly pushed him away, he clicked his tongue and glared at me.

"Cute or not, he's a guy. I prefer blonde girls with huge tits and big butts. Akashi, can't you find someone like that who would be interested in joining the student council?! This one looks boring." My cheeks reddened even more at his words_. _

_I totally take back what I said._ _He's a … pervert!_

Akashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Are you people done? Introduce yourselves to Onodera so we can get started already."

In a split second, a tennis ball hit my face. I winced and rubbed my nose gently to soothe the pain. "Wow, you're slow. I thought you would catch it." He was laughing as if he did nothing wrong. I threw a glare at him.

_I'm slow?! Normal people don't randomly throw things at a person and call them slow!_

"Wow, I pissed him off. Sorry-Sorry, let's get along Chibi-chan, (**A/N: **Chibi is a term addressed to short people) I'm _Ikeda Jurou_ from class 2-A."

_Chibi-chan? You're just too tall!_ I already dislike this guy!

"Ahhh, Chibi-chan is cute. But chibisuke (**A/N:** Shorty or Midget) sounds cuter! So let's call him that! Nice to meet you Chibisuke, I'm _Ogawa Yuichi_ from class 2-A as well!"

_Stop giving me crappy nicknames! I dislike this guy too!_

"I'm Ueda Akihiko from class 3A and I don't have anything to say to you, _Midget-Kun_. But if you were a girl, then that would have been a different story."

As if you're one to talk, _pervert-san_! I hate him the most!

"Don't worry Nori-chan~ I'll protect you from their evil clutches!"

I smiled at that_ … At least Mibuchi-Senpai is normal._

I shuddered when he glared hard at them. It's like there was suddenly a dark aura surrounding us! "If you guys dare to hurt my puppy-chan, I'll destroy you all."

_Did I just call him normal? I take it back too … _

_What's with these guys? THIS is the famous Rakuzan High's Student Council that everyone loves and admires so much? _

"Now that you're all done with introductions, let's begin with the meeting."

I was a bit taken back when I saw that all the members suddenly had a serious look on their faces.

_Maybe they're different when the work gets going?_

* * *

This is so exciting! I can't believe that the Student Council is actually preparing something like that!

Okay, so this meeting was to discuss the preparations for a specific event. They decided to make a Movie night in school. The movie would be played through a projector in the school's swimming pool area.

Though I totally forgot what the name of the movie was … I'm not a movie person, because grandfather never allowed me to watch movies. But I was definitely happy whenever Nami and Kousuke secretly took me with them to the theatre.

Anyhow, all I understood was that it was a shark movie? Oh, and the event will be held a month from now.

Akashi gave each member a different task to work on. My task is to hang posters of the event on the walls of the school.

"Onodera, we're leaving. Class is starting in 5 minutes." I stood up and followed him. He turned back to look at the rest of the members before leaving. "Since the four of you have tasks that take a week to be done, we'll meet here next Monday morning. Understood?" They nodded. With that, Akashi and I left the room.

A whole week?

Well, they _do_ have to design the posters and buy the materials required for the event. At least I don't have to run into these weird Senpais of mine for a while.

* * *

While walking to class, I realized that I was still holding the paper that had my house number written on it. _Right … Mibuchi-Senpai and the others interrupted when he was about to take the paper from me._

Anyways, I have to give it to him.

"Akashi-Kaicho?" He stopped walking and turned his head to look at me.

Did he always look this scary?!

I still can't look at him at all! I lowered my eyes to the ground and held the paper in front of him again. "Ummm … this …"

He took the paper immediately and continued walking without saying a word.

* * *

When we reached class, I felt relieved the second I saw Nami and Kousuke. "Good morning Ri-chan!" I waved my hand at them. "Good morning!"

"So how did things go with you? You had something at 7, right?" Kousuke asked. I nodded with a grin and replied. "Yeah! Guess what?!" They both raised an eyebrow at me while waiting for me to continue. "So, today we had a meeting. And it was about an event that the student council is preparing. A month from now, there will be a m-"

My eyes widened in surprised when I felt a hand from behind me cover my mouth. I was about to push the person away but froze when I realized that it was Akashi.

"How daring of you, Onodera. Are you clueless or are you simply stupid?" He glared at me and continued. "If you even _think _about telling outsiders the private matters we discuss in the student council, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?" I slowly nodded.

When he removed his hand that was covering my mouth, I quickly ran behind Kousuke and Nami. "It's not his fault. We're the ones who asked-" He walked away without letting Kousuke finish his sentence.

_I made Akashi angry … _

_I really didn't know that it's supposed to be kept a secret from other students. _

_But … It's my fault, I'll apologize to him after class. _

* * *

At lunch break, I told Kousuke and Nami to have lunch without me for today because I was going to talk to Akashi and apologize to him.

Then again, where does he usually go to at lunch breaks?

* * *

I checked the cafeteria, the playground, the gym, and other places, but he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't possibly be in the student council room even on lunch breaks, right?

_Wrong._

He really _is _in the student council room … and he's working too. Did he even have lunch yet? It didn't seem so.

Anyhow …

Akashi really _is_ amazing.

_When you admire a person, you come to realize that your eyes are always watching them wherever they go. And watching him now, made me realize why I admire him._

He's always been a hard worker at everything. It's not like he got to where he is now without doing anything at all. Akashi takes everything he does seriously. And he does whatever it takes to achieve his goals. He's outstanding in every way possible. I really want to be like him ...

After I was done standing there for about 5 minutes, I knocked on the door to get his attention. "A-Akashi-Kaicho…"

_Did he hear me?_

"What do you want?" His eyes were still fixed on the papers in front of him.

How do I start with the apology? I wonder if I should offer him my bento … I mean, isn't he hungry?

"Onodera." I bit my lip and placed my bento on his table. His expression didn't change. "What is this?" I bowed my head to him in apology. "I'm sorry!" He was still quiet. "I … didn't know that I wasn't allowed to talk about the event … I … won't do it again. So … I'm sorry!"

_I hope this was okay for an apology._

I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was staring at me.

_Why is he quiet? Say something …_

"So?" I stood straight and titled my head to the side in confusion. "Did you think that I'll forgive you if you apologize? The world isn't that nice, and I'm definitely not a nice guy either, so don't expect anything at all. And what's with this pathetic looking box you placed in front of me?"

I didn't really expect him to forgive me, but I was hoping he would.

"That's a bento …" He frowned and replied. "I know what it is. I'm asking why you placed it on my desk."

"Because … you didn't eat. So, I thought that maybe you would be … hungry. And all I had was my bento so …" I rubbed the back of my neck from the embarrassment.

_This sounded so stupid … what am I, his girlfriend?!_

"So you're basically giving me your left overs? You really are daring, Onodera. It makes me want to snap your neck." I gaped at what he said.

He wants to snap my neck because I'm offering my bento out of kindness?!

"I'm not giving you left overs. I didn't even touch the food yet … Anyways, it's fine if you don't want it, but … keep it with you just in case, you might feel hungry later. I'll be leaving now Akashi-Kaicho, I'll s-" I cut my own words with a yelp when someone hugged me tightly from behind.

"Nori-chaaan~ I've missed you already. Did you miss me too?" Mibuchi-Senpai?! What is he doing here? And why is Akashi glaring at me?!

"What are you doing here Reo? Didn't I say that there was no need for you to be here until next week?" Mibuchi-Senpai sighed, "Stop being so cold Sei-chan. I'm the vice-president you know, I can come here whenever I want to." He paused then chuckled while ruffling my hair. "Besides, I wanted to see puppy-chan~"

I frowned at him and removed his hand. "Senpai, please stop saying that. I'm not a puppy." I tried to say it as politely as possible. "Okay puppy-chan, whatever you say!"

_He's making fun of me! _

Huh? Why did the atmosphere suddenly change in here?

"So, you're still working on lunch breaks?" Akashi didn't reply. "You're always pressuring yourself Sei-chan, take a break, will you?" Akashi pursed his lips. "It's none of your business." Senpai huffed and ruffled his own hair. "Sei-chan is always so stubborn."

_Now that I think about it, Mibuchi-Senpai and Akashi are really close. Right? He even calls him 'Sei-chan' … not just his first name, but a nickname as well. And Akashi calls Senpai by his first name too. _

_What about me? What does Akashi think of me? I really want him to think of me as a friend too. _

_No, who am I kidding? That's not possible._

"Oh, is that a bento?! Since when does Sei-chan have bentos for lunch?!" Akashi looked at me, then back at him. He probably feels troubled by it.

It completely slipped my mind. A person like Akashi normally has fancy food for lunch. What was I thinking, giving him my bento?

Mibuchi-Senpai opened the bento and grinned. "Anyways this looks good! It doesn't look like you want to eat it, so I'll have it instead! Itadakimasu~"

…

_Eh?_

My eyes widened with astonishment when Akashi suddenly snatched the bento away from Senpai.

"Sei-chan?!" Akashi knit his eyebrows and looked away. "It's mine." It was barely visible, but I'm sure that there was a faint blush on his cheek.

_Ehhhhh?!_

"I still have work to do, so stop interrupting my work and leave. That applies to the both of you."

* * *

Senpai and I ended up getting kicked out of the room, but that didn't matter.

I was honestly stupefied by what happened. Didn't he say that he wanted to snap my neck just now? He even called the bento box pathetic.

What just happened?!

* * *

**_Yaay for chapter 4! Nori is so dumbfounded right now XD I feel bad for him. But yay, Akashi took his bento, so all is good! I'm so glad that this chapter is finally over. I had a hard time writing it because of the amount of new oc side characters in this chapter. I had to think up personalities, looks, and names. I hope you guys liked the student council members though! What did you think of them? I just loved pervert-san XD He's hilarious. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update the next chapter soon! Please favorite, follow, and review. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is out! I didn't take that long to update it … did I? Hopefully not. I did my best to make you readers 'fangirl' a bit in this chapter XD So I hope you do! Enjoy reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

_I don't understand it._

I don't understand Reo's sudden clinginess to Onodera. I don't understand how Reo and the others consider that seaweed, _cute._ And I definitely _don't_ understand why this whole thing is bothersome to me.

What happened in class after the meeting angered me. It just showed how much of a disappointment he was. Blurting out what we discussed in a meeting is the most careless thing anyone would do, but I took care of it before he could say anything else.

When lunch break started, I immediately went to the student council room to take care of unfinished paperwork.

Since the winter cup ended, I told all the members in the basketball club to take a short break for a while. I, on the other hand, committed myself to the activities of the student council for the time being.

While I was going through the papers, I felt someone standing behind the door. I could tell that it was Onodera without even looking. After a while, he entered the room and apologized for what happened in class.

Then he suddenly placed a bento box on my desk. When I asked him why he was giving it to me, he said that it was because I didn't eat yet, and that all he had was his bento to offer.

How annoying, did he just give me his leftovers? Any why is he acting like he's my girlfriend all of a sudden? _That's what I thought at first_.

Onodera nervously explained that he hadn't touched the food yet, so it wasn't leftovers, and that I would get hungry if I didn't eat, that's why I should keep the bento just in case.

For a second, it seemed like he was … _worried_ about me.

Usually, no one really cared whether I had anything for lunch or not. My own_ father_ doesn't care to ask me about such things.

Then out of nowhere we were interrupted by Reo who put his arms around Onodera and hugged him from behind. And that ruined my mood. His attachment to this seaweed is _really_ starting to tick me off.

When I was slightly lost in thoughts, Reo took the bento box and was about to start eating. And without realizing, I immediately snatched it away from his hand.

…

What just happened? Why did I suddenly grab the bento box from Reo that way? They looked astonished by the way I reacted, even_ I_ was surprised by what I did.

_This is bad, I have to say something so that they wouldn't misunderstand._

"I still have work to do, so stop interrupting my work and leave. That applies to the both of you."

* * *

As soon as Reo and Onodera left the room, I let out a long sigh and placed the bento box back on the desk.

I stared at the bento for a few minutes before I opened it and started eating.

_..._

_It … doesn't taste so bad._

So Onodera wasn't lying, the food looked untouched, he wasn't giving me his leftovers after all.

_Of course he wouldn't, I'd kill him if he had done it._

After I was done eating, I left the room and started heading back to class. There were about 10 more minutes left until lunch break ends.

* * *

"Onodera-kun!" I turned my attention to where the voice came from. Onodera was standing with a girl in the hallway in front of the classroom.

What is that _seaweed_ doing now?

"Will you please help me study today? The math quiz is coming up soon and I can't understand the last 2 chapters we took … it's okay if you're busy though!" What is she talking about? The last 2 chapters are the easiest we took so far. I don't understand why this school is full of _idiots_.

"No, it's fine Inoue-chan. We can study in the library after school, is that okay?" She smiled with a nod.

Inoue-_chan_? ...

Also, did he just make plans after school?

That puny seaweed, he's _really_ asking for it.

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

After senpai and I were kicked out of the student council room, I decided to go back to class since break was almost over. But before that …

"Nori-chan~" senpai pout his lips and rested his chin on my head. "What's wrong Mibuchi-senpai?"

"Sei-chan is so mean! I was really hungry you know! I was in a hurry to come see you, so I completely forgot to buy lunch!" I chuckled at him with a sweat drop.

"Sorry senpai, if I had more food then I would have given it to you." He paused. "More food?_ You're_ the one who gave that bento to Sei-chan?!"

_Crap! Why did I say that?! _

"Nori-chan~ It's not fair! How come he gets one and I don't?" He made me feel a bit guilty, until he decided to end his sentence in an annoying way. "Even though I made sure to treat my puppy really well all this time …"

_Like I said, I'm not a puppy! And, what do you mean 'all this time'?! I just met you yesterday! _

"S-Sorry, I only had one bento."

"Eh? What about your own bento?" He waited for my reply. "Um … the one with Akashi-Kaicho … was my bento."

"So you're left with no food at all?" Why is he asking too many questions? I nodded my head and then frowned when senpai smacked my head lightly.

"Aho! (**A/N**: Idiot) Come with me, I'll buy you lunch!" He held my wrist and started dragging me to the cafeteria. "It's fine! You don't have to b- Senpai! Are you listening to me?"

"You're not allowed to say 'no'! I'm your senpai _and_ vice-president, so you're going to come and have lunch with me, no matter what!" I sighed in defeat and went along with him. "Good boy!" He ruffled my hair.

_Stop treating me like I'm a puppy already! This is so tiring …_

While we were eating, senpai and I were interrupted when two people randomly appeared and joined our table. I huffed when I realized who they were.

"Why the hell is_ midget _sitting over here?!"

_Pervert-Senpai!_ I scowled at him before I looked away and ignored him.

"Akihiko, please try not to hurt our chibisuke's feelings, okay? If he's gone, then who will receive my passionate tennis ball when I want to vent out my frustra- errr … I mean, play tennis with my junior?"

_T-That monster! Don't make your lie so obvious, Tennis-Senpai! _

"Oi bastards, I already told you that if you dare to hurt my puppy-chan, I'll destroy you all!"

I was mentally crying as I sat here listening to them bickering non stop about more frustrating things.

_Why am I suddenly surrounded by weird people?! I want to have my normal lunch with Nami and Kousuke!_

* * *

I somehow ended up running away from them. I told them that I had something to finish before class starts, and they let me go. Seriously though, what is wrong with these crazy senpais of mine?! They're too much for me to handle!

"Onodera-kun!"

Huh?

Oh, it's Inoue-chan. We used to be in the same class last year, she's a good friend of Nami. "Will you please help me study today? The math quiz is coming up soon and I can't understand the last 2 chapters we took … it's okay if you're busy though!"

"No, it's fine Inoue-chan. We can study in the library after school, is that okay?"

I'd feel bad if I said no, she's a nice person. Besides, even if I _did _refuse her, then Nami would kick me for sure!

She smiled at me and nodded. "It's perfect! Thank you Onodera-kun! I'll see you aft-" For some reason she suddenly cut her own words, gasped, and ran away.

_Uhh … is she okay?_

"**Onodera**." I yelped the moment I heard Akashi's stern voice.

_W-What is he doing behind me?! When did he even get here?!_

"_You_ …" I slowly turned around to face him. "Akashi … Kaicho?" He looks _really_ scary right now. What is he so angry about?!

"Just now … did you decide on your own to skip the student council activities after school?" I gulped at his question that came out as if he was threatening me.

"B-But, you never said that we had anything to do after school … you also told Mibuchi-senpai and the others that we won't be meeting until next week." I muttered carefully.

"Ah, I did tell them that. But …" He paused and took a step closer to me before he continued. "I don't remember ever telling _you_ that."

How was I supposed to know?!

"So, make sure to be in the student council room after school. And you're _not_ allowed to be late, not even for one second. Understood?" I quickly nodded my head. "Y-Yes sir!"

_Forget getting kicked by Nami, I'd rather have that than get killed by him!_

"Also …" I waited for him to continue. "This." My eyes made their way to his hands that he held out in front of me.

_That's … the bento box?_

_I know he wouldn't eat something given by a commoner like me, but still …_

"I … said you could keep it in case you got … hungry." I murmured with a frown. He sighed and placed it in my hands then walked in to class.

_Eh? _

_Why does the bento box feel light?_

…

_No way, he … ate all of it!_ I found myself grinning in victory because of this. I'm so glad! I thought he wouldn't even touch it!

"Ri-chan~!"

_Nami?_

"What are you doing standing here alone? And what were you smiling about?! You looked so cute just now, being so happy all by yourself ! Right Ko-chan?!" Kousuke nodded silently.

I opened my mouth to tell them about what happened in lunch break, but stopped.

_It's better not to tell them … I don't want Akashi to appear out of nowhere and kill me for talking about what happened._

"Nothing! Let's get in to class already, lunch break is over!" They looked at me with suspicion but entered the classroom anyway.

When classes resumed, I found myself glancing at Akashi every now and then. I was really surprised just now. I felt like I wanted to thank him for eating it, but … that would be completely retarded. You don't usually thank people for giving them a bento … but I want to say something to him, anything!

_Anyhow, I'll be seeing him in the student council room after school. I'll think of something until then._

* * *

This is bad, _really _bad!

As soon as classes ended, I saw Akashi head out of class immediately. He was obviously going to the student council room. I told Nami and Kousuke that I was going to stay after school because of that, and I told Nami about Inoue-chan. She said that since Kousuke is good at math, they'll take care of that problem.

_In the end, she still kicked me._

With that, I was on my way to Akashi when I spotted Inagawa Masaru and his 'underlings' in the hallway. If he saw me, he'll end up using me as a punch bag again, so I hid behind the staircase.

The problem is that this was the only way to reach the student council room. I'd have to wait until Inagawa leaves so I could pass.

Moreover, I've been already standing here for 10 minutes! Akashi will definitely-

"Oh? What are you doin' here, _O-no-de-ra?_" My eyes widened in surprise. "I-Inagawa!"

"Heh, you were hiding, weren't you?" He sneered. "I … wasn't." I was barely able to mutter. "You know, you actually came at a good time! I was really bored just now, and I was wondering what I could do to pass time." I shrieked when he grabbed the collar of my shirt roughly.

He clicked his tongue and glared at me. "I don't get it. Why in the fucking hell would Kousuke hang out with a weakling like you?! Tch, just looking at you makes me want to break you!" He scowled.

The reason he's saying that is because Kousuke once rejected Inagawa when he asked him to join his yakuza group as his personal underling. No matter how many times Inagawa asks Kousuke to join him, he still refuses it until now.

Inagawa once told me that someone like Kousuke shouldn't be walking around with a coward like me. That's probably why he keeps … _bullying_ me, I guess.

"Aniki! Yokozawa-sensei is coming!" A random guy yelled out. "Fuck!" Inagawa growled and let go of my shirt. I sighed in relief as soon as he backed away.

"The hell are you so relieved about you fucking pussy?!" I whimpered from the pain when I felt his fist land on my cheek. "I'll finish this later, try not to fucking hide next time, yeah?" He smirked as he walked away.

I can't tell Kousuke about anything that happens with Inagawa. If he finds out, he'll definitely do something crazy.

_Last year ... When she was waiting for us, Nami was approached by 3 guys out of school. They kept asking her to 'hang out' with them and they wouldn't back off no matter how many times she ignored them, she even punched one of them when he tried to touch her. When they were fed up, the three of them decided to force themselves on her. Thankfully, Kousuke and I got there in time. But … when he saw that Nami was hurt, Kousuke lost it. He attacked the three of them without holding back. He even almost killed a guy if Nami and I hadn't stopped him. Kousuke told them: If anyone ever dares to lay another finger on my friends, I'll tear them to pieces, no matter who they are. _

So … I definitely can't tell Kousuke about anything that happens with Inagawa. If he finds out, then it won't end well.

Ah! I have to get to Akashi! I'm already late!

* * *

This is too frightening. I'm too scared to enter the student council room. I'm sure that Akashi is sitting there waiting for me while holding the same scissors from last time with the intention of slitting my throat.

"You're really brave, Onodera." I yelped when I heard Akashi's voice come from behind me. "Even though I warned you not to be late for even one second, you appear 15 minutes late." I shut my eyes and turned around.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I went out of class right after you did! But- I …"

_I can't tell him that I ran into Inagawa either. He'll call me a coward too, just like last time. _

"You what?" He asked. I frowned. "I'm … sorry. I really didn't mean to be late. I'm telling the truth …"

I don't want him to think that I'm irresponsible. I keep doing things that make him dislike me, of course he won't acknowledge me that way.

My eyes widened immensely when Akashi's cold hand touched my cheek. I felt a blush creep up my face from the awkwardness and I looked down to hide it.

_W-What is he doing?_

I winced in pain when his thumb rubbed the swollen part of my cheek.

"What happened?" I looked at him with confusion. "Your cheek, it's swollen." He stated. I shook my head and lied. "I'm fine! I just … fell." Akashi narrowed his eyes and pressed my cheek with his thumb a bit hard causing me to let out a small cry. "There's no way that you got this from falling down. Stop lying to me, Onodera."

_Can't anything go past him?_

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" Just how would he force it out of me? I don't even want to know!

"Ina … gawa." I muttered. He removed his hand that was on my cheek and held my wrist, then started walking while dragging me with him.

"A-Akashi-Kaicho?" _Where is he taking me?!_ "Where are we g-"

He spoke before I could finish my sentence. "Infirmary. We need to take care of your swollen cheek. It'll get worse if you just leave it that way."

My face reddened, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_The way he said it now, sounded like he was worried about me … _

_Does Akashi maybe … care about me, even if it's a little bit?_

_More importantly … why do I feel … weird all of a sudden? _

_Why does the place on my cheek where he touched just now, feel really warm?_

* * *

**_Oh how lovely. I finally managed to start a little something between those two, even if it was tiny, Nori is finally starting to feel something for Akashi~ But he's too cute to realize what his feelings are (~.~) And Akashi … no comment. I can't wait to finish the next chapter! The weekend is after tomorrow. So I'll try to finish chapter 6 in the weekend before I go back to this horrific college work that is starting to get on my nerves! Please follow, favorite, and review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for being late with my update. I had a really bad weekend so i couldn't write properly at all, but I finally had the time today and so I did my best to finish chapter 6 and upload it by tonight. I hope that it turned out good, my mood was really crappy at the beginning of the chapter D;

Oh and I wanted to say that I love you all so much! Thanks for your reviews so far, they really cheer me up XD To be inspired again, I actually went through your reviews all over again before writing this chapter. So thank you for your support! Okay, you may read now! Enjoy!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

Today was honestly crazy.

Getting punched by Inagawa was really painful. But thanks to that … I got to see a _caring side_ of Akashi.

_I feel glad … maybe Akashi doesn't hate me after all._ I raised my hand and placed it on my 'not-so-swollen-cheek-anymore.'

When he touched my face, it felt really weird …

And my heart was beating really fast.

…

_Eh? _

_Wait a second._

Now that I think about it, Akashi and I just k-kissed the other day … right?

I covered my mouth and blushed furiously when I saw flashbacks of the kiss. _I completely forgot! Everything that happened yesterday, made me forget about it!_

_Ugh, my heart is beating even faster now._

Think about something else Nori!

Something else!

_Oh, that's right. _

_The infirmary …_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

When we reached the infirmary, no one was there. Akashi said that it was okay to use whatever we want in the room even if the nurse wasn't around.

"Here, hold the ice pack on your cheek." I nodded my head and took the ice pack from Akashi's hand.

"Thank … you."

_I don't know what it is, but Akashi looked like he was irritated about something. _

_I wonder if it's because of me …_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Akashi sigh loudly. "I-Is there something wrong?" I asked. He roughly snatched the ice pack from my hand causing me to flinch.

"I told you to hold it against your cheek, not stare at it." He spoke in a louder tone. I felt my face redden again when he placed the ice pack on my cheek. I raised my hand to hold it but accidentally held Akashi's hand instead. "A-Ah! Sorry!"

…

He's not saying anything at all, but he still looks irritated. It's definitely because of me.

_Why do I keep making things more awkward by the second?_

"Onodera."

"Y-Yes?"

"You can go home for today." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Eh? But, wasn't there something that I had to do for today?" He held my hand and guided it to the ice pack that he was holding against my face. "Get home and make sure to keep the ice on your cheek until the swelling goes away."

"But-" He cut me off with a glare and spoke. "It's an _order_." I frowned.

"What about … you? Are you going back home too?" I asked. "No, I'm staying here to finish some work. I'll be taking my leave now, go home already."

_Go home, _he says_. _

_I don't want to go home … I don't know why but, I feel like I want to stay with Akashi for a little bit longer. _

"Can I … stay with you while you're working?" He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for me to continue. "Since I'm still a new member … I want to learn from you … so I wanted to watch you while you work …" I hope that didn't turn out weird.

_Come on, please say yes!_

It took a while but he eventually replied. "No, I already told you to go home. You can do the 'watching' part tomorrow. That's all."

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

_After that, he went back to the student council room._ I sighed with a frown. Why didn't he let me stay? Maybe I really _am_ a bother to him.

But … it's thanks to him that the swelling on my face is gone now. I should thank him properly tomorrow.

I wonder how I should thank him though.

...

I suddenly feel like drinking hot chocolate.

Granny is probably sleeping by now. Thank god that grandfather wasn't at home when I returned. Granny said that he had a meeting or something. I was so relieved because if he saw my face, then he would spend the whole day 'interrogating' me.

Anyway, I'll just go make hot chocolate for myself and get back to study.

* * *

_Hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallow~_ that's heaven for me.

I grabbed my mug and was about to head up stairs but stopped when I heard the house phone ring. Oh! It's probably Nami! She said she'd call me as soon as they finish helping Inoue-chan.

I ran to the phone and picked it up.

[Nami~ since you're calling, does that mean that Inoue-chan is all good now?]

…

[Nami?]

…

[Just who do you think you're calling _Nami,_ **Onodera**?!]

…..…..

…..…..

…..…..

I … hung up the phone.

_J-Just now, that wasn't Nami. It wasn't Nami! It was …_

GAHHH! What did I do?! I just hung up the phone on Akashi Seijuuro!

What am I going to tell him?! I didn't mean to! I reacted this way because I was shocked! It's not my fault! It's not my fau-

…

The phone is ringing again! I'm not mentally prepared to talk to him on the phone yet!

_What was it called again? That horror movie that Nami and Kousuke made me watch with them last time? … _**The Ring**_. Is this how the victims felt when they received that scary phone call?!_

I shook my head back and forth_. I have to answer it, things will get worse if I don't. I gulped and picked up the phone._

[…]

[**Onodera**.] Stop calling my name in a scary way!

[A-Akashi-Kaicho…] I stuttered.

[I'm surprised at how daring you are … to actually hang up the phone in my face.]

[I didn't! I just accidentally ... dropped the phone!] _Am I an idiot? That was the stupidest excuse ever …_

[Is that so?] _He fell for it?!_

[Yes…] I heard him sigh over the phone.

[Anyhow] He paused.

[W-What is it?] _I wonder why he called in the first place._

[Is the swelling gone?]

[…Sorry?]

[The swelling on your face, is it gone now?!]

_Eh? That's why he called?_

[Y-Yes, it's gone.]

[I see.]

Don't, _I see_, me! This is the most awkward conversation I've ever had with anyone at all!

_What's awkward is that … the 'weird' feeling that I had just a while ago, is coming back again._

[Onodera?]

[Thank you … Akashi-Kaicho. The swelling went away because of you. Also … thank you for calling to check up on me.]

…

[Don't get ahead of yourself, _puny seaweed. _That's not why I called. I called to let you know that tomorrow you have to be in the student council room at 7 again, and don't be late!]

He … hung up.

_Puny seaweed_ … why is everyone giving me random nicknames?! What am I, their new found pet?! This is really frustrating!

I stomped my way to the room and somehow managed to finish studying.

As soon as I was done, I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I headed to the student council room immediately after I reached school. Obviously, Akashi was already there. When I entered the room, I was surprised to see that he was … sleeping. His head was resting against the back of the chair while he had his arms crossed. I took a deep breath and walked closer to where he was.

_Should I ... wake him up?_

I felt my face redden as my eyes that studied his sleeping figure, unconsciously made their way to his lips.

_W-Why am I thinking about the kiss right now?!_

_My heart, please calm down already! I don't get what's going on with me ..._

"Nori-chaaaan~" I gasped at the loud voice that came out of the blue.

"I've missed you!" He paused, then grinned. "Come here~ give me a 'good morning' hug." _A good morning hug?!_ He walked closer to me with open arms, and was about to hug me until a flying book appeared out of nowhere and hit Mibuchi-senpai's face. I felt my jaw drop from the shock. Akashi was the one who threw it!

Senpai rubbed his face and glared at Akashi. "Sei-chan! Why did you do that?!"

"Heh, I simply felt like it." Akashi stated.

"You're the worst, Sei-chaan~ It hurt a lot you know!" Senpai pout his lips and let out a fake cry. I inwardly chuckled at him. I feel like I'm watching a comedy show.

But … they really _do_ seem close. Even though I can barely say anything to Akashi, senpai can talk to him so easily. I hope I can be that way with Akashi too, one day.

"Ehhhh? Nori-chan was smiling just now! How cute!" I blushed at his words. _When did I smile?!_ "Did you see it Sei-chan?! Nori-chan's smile! Wasn't it so cute?!" Akashi sighed. "What _part_ of that seaweed is cute? Go get your eyes and head checked. Why did you come here anyway? Instead of wasting time here, go do the work that you're supposed to finish within the week."

_I know I'm not … cute, but he didn't have to put it that way._

Senpai gasped and hugged me. "You made puppy-chan sad! How _could_ you?"

"EH? Who made chibisuke sad?" That's … what was his name? Ogawa-senpai? I'll just stick to guitar-senpai. I can't get myself to memorize their names yet.

_No! __The other senpais came too?!_

"Heeeh~ do you want me to comfort you, chibisuke?" Tennis-senpai winked. Why is he even winking?! Go comfort yourself!

"I, for one, support whoever made this midget sad. I'd be glad to help too." Stupid pervert-senpai! I_ really_ don't like him at all!

"What are you all doing here? No, I don't even want to hear your answer. It'll probably be something idiotic. Onodera, let's go to class." Akashi stood up and walked over to the door. "No~ there are still 30 minutes left until classes start! Why are you taking puppy-chan away from us?! We want to spend more time with him! Right guys?!"

"Yeah! I want to play with chibisuke for a while! Let him stay!" Guitar-senpai said.

"I agree Akashi, don't take chibisuke away. I still haven't played tennis with him yet." I don't _want_ to play tennis with you, you monster! Just say that you want to vent out your frustration!

"Nah, take him and leave already. Oh, but if this midget was a hot blondie, I wouldn't have minded to _play_ with him. Meh, reality sucks." Who in their right mind would want to 'play' with you, pervert!

"Please let him stay for a little bit longer Sei-chan~" Mibuchi-senpai frowned.

_Hey … I'm really starting to feel like I'm a new found pet over here._

"That's out of the question. Let's leave, Onodera." _YES! Thank you!_ I nodded and followed him. Before exiting the room, I bowed my head to everyone in the room. "H-Have a good day senpai-tachi." (**A/N**: Senpai-tachi; a group of upperclassmen.)

"You're so cute! Have a good day too Nori-chan!" He smiled and waved his hand at me. "Bye chibisuke~" guitar-senpai _really_ insists on this nickname! "Play tennis with me later_ Nori-chan._"_ What's with that sadistic smile?! As if I'll play tennis with you! … _Pervert-senpai ignored me. I don't even _want_ to hear what he has to say. So it's all good.

After that, Akashi and I left the room.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

What a loud morning this is.

I was trying to rest a little, but that unreasonable guy had to show up again. When he was about to hug Onodera, I felt really … _annoyed_. I didn't know why I was annoyed, so I just grabbed the book in front of me and threw it at him.

Apparently, Onodera smiled and Reo saw it. He said that his smile was really cute. When did he smile? I didn't even see it. It bothered me, a lot. And why is he asking me if Onodera's smile was cute?

Onodera, cute?

_That's absurd._

I stopped in my tracks and turned my gaze to Onodera.

…

No, I _still_ don't find him cute at all. Besides his face, his glasses are what bother me the most.

_They're hideous_.

"Akashi-Kaicho? Is .. anything wrong?" _He's probably saying that because I was staring at him._

"Onodera … remove your glasses."

"E-EH?!"

_Why is he over reacting? And why is his face turning red? It's not like I asked him to take off his clothes. _

"Remove them." He looked away and shook his head.

Tch, why is he being stubborn? Fine, if he won't do it, then I'll take them off myself.

Right when I reached out my hand to remove them, someone bumped into him from the back causing him to land on my chest. He shuddered and backed away immediately. "S-Sorry, I … Eh? M-My glasses!" He bent down to the floor and started searching for them.

...

...

What's with that?

This must have been a joke, right?

Isn't he supposed to be … less-than-average-looking? A less-than-average-looking seaweed, right?

_Then … why does he look like that?_

Wait …

Why is my heart beating fast?

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Akashi, we all know that you're falling for Nori-chan, and we all know that you already think that he's cute … stop denying it, will you? LOL. Anyhow, i'll do my best to update the next chapter soon! Have a good day everyone! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Uwahhh, this chapter took more time than I thought it would because I was being tortured by the evilness of college. I miss writing so much! I barely get to write a few paragraphs every day or two D; I wish someone could blow my college up already. Would you guys do it for me?! (T^T)o I'll love you all forever!

Anyhow, I'm glad that I was able to finally update this, and forgive me if there were any random mistakes … I was practically falling asleep while writing this XD I swear, I dozed off for about 10 minutes when I reached the last few paragraphs. Not a pretty sight~

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

This is wrong.

Wrong in many ways.

How could someone like him, a less-than-average-looking seaweed who happens to be a filthy commoner, look like _that_?

Am I imagining things?

What's with his eyes? They're quite … wide and blue. Also, aren't his eyelashes too long? Too long for a guy anyway. And his face, why does it look so different without his eyeglasses?

_He looks really … _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Onodera spoke. "Akashi-Kaicho … will you please help me look for my glasses? I can't … find them." That's right, he was still on the floor searching for his glasses. Is he serious? They're right next to him. Can he not see at all without them?

"On your left." He turned his head to where I pointed and quickly grabbed the glasses from the floor. "Thank you …" He muttered as he wore them.

…

Forget what I said.

He still looks _ridiculous_ with his glasses.

* * *

When we reached class, we both took our usual seats. The classroom was empty since there were about 20 minutes left until classes start, and students always show up only a few minutes before 8.

"Ri-chan!" I glanced side ways to see that the girl Onodera calls 'Nami' was now approaching him. "N-Nami!"

Is it just me or did he look relieved?

"I'm really sorry! I was going to call you last night, but I got distracted with my family so I completely forgot! Aside from that," She paused and gave a thumbs-up sign. "Inoue will be acing the quiz for sure! She did great yesterday! Kousuke is too good of a teacher, I swear!" She finished with a grin.

_This girl talks a lot, its disturbing. _

"Really? That's great! But … does she hate me for not showing up? I _did_ promise her that I'd be the one to help her after all." He spoke with a slight frown.

"No! She was actually happy that you wanted to help her even though you didn't have to. Don't worry, we told her that something came up and that's why you could't make it! She told us to say _'Thank you'_ to you!"

"E-Eh? But I didn't do anything!" She ruffled his hair and grinned. "Shut up, idiot. Just accept her_ thank you_ already!"

How _annoying_.

This conversation is beginning to get on my nerves.

Was ruffling his hair necessary?

Why does he even care what that 'Inoue-chan' thinks about him?

Does he like that girl?

I don't even see how someone like him can ever go out with anyone.

...

_Not that it matters to me._

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

When Akashi suddenly asked me to take my glasses off, I was really surprised.

I couldn't understand what he was thinking at all.

It felt really awkward so I shook my head immediately. A second later, I realized that he was about to take my glasses off so I backed away a little. Unfortunately, someone bumped hard into my back causing me to fall forward and right onto Akashi's chest, and my hands clenched the back of his shirt for support.

When I raised my head a little, I saw that Akashi's face was really close ... another flashback of the kiss came back. I felt my face redden from the embarrassment and I backed away instantly.

To make things worse, my glasses had fallen off. I bent down to the floor and started looking for them. I know it's weird but, I feel embarrassed when I'm not wearing them. It's like … people can see right through me and I don't like it at all. Akashi can already see right through everyone and everything, I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I don't have my glasses on.

As soon as I found my glasses, we went back to class.

It was too quiet the whole time. I couldn't say a word! I mean, I'm not sure but … Akashi seemed to be … _different_ the moment my glasses fell off.

I knew it, I look really weird when I'm not wearing them. Right? He probably thinks I'm even more of a disappointment now.

When I felt like the air was getting too tense, Nami showed up and I was relieved. She said that Inoue-chan is doing good with math and I was really glad about it. But I was worried that she might dislike me or feel offended that I didn't show up even though I told her I'd help. Thankfully, Nami and Kousuke always know how to make my life easier.

Besides that … is it just me? Or is there suddenly a murderous aura in the room? _S-Scary._

Soon, everyone including the teacher showed up and classes started.

* * *

When lunch break started, Nami, Kousuke and I went to have our usual lunch at the roof top.

"So, tell us everything! How's Akashi? Oh, and the student council members too. We haven't had the time to talk about anything recently! So start talking!" I rolled my eyes at Nami and took a bite of my sandwich. "What _exactly_ do you want to know, Nami?" She grinned widely. "I want to know why Akashi hasn't killed you yet. I mean, you KISSED him for god's sake. You KISSED Akashi Seijuuro! It was your first kiss too! So how come he-" I literally spit out the food on her.

"NORIIIIIIIIIIII!" I gulped at that. She only calls me by my name when she's angry! "Oh-Oh, why did you have to go and piss her off Nori?" Kousuke spoke with a snicker. She stood up and looked like she was ready to hit me hard.

"I-It's not my fault! Stop saying I ... _k-kissed _him, out so loudly!" I said while making sure to lower my voice at the 'kiss' part. She wiped the food off her face and smirked.

"What are you so worried about? The whole school knows about it. So what if I say that you KISSED Akashi Seijuur-" I covered her mouth with my hand and frowned. "Stop it already! What if Akashi hears you?!" She moved my hand away and huffed. "Fine! And what about the student council members? Did you meet them yet?" I sighed and nodded.

"They're all so weird! No … _monsters_, that's what they are!" Both Nami and Kousuke tilted their head to the side in confusion. "They keep giving me weird nicknames! Guitar-senpai called me _chibisuke_! Tennis-senpai randomly threw a tennis ball straight at my face! And pervert-senpai- … no comment, the name should explain it all! Simply put, they're all too much for me to handle! Oh, but then there's Mibuchi-senpai, he's great and all, but he keeps treating me like a puppy! He even calls me puppy-chan! I don't know how I'm going to survive~"

Kousuke chuckled. "Aren't you the one giving them weird names?"

Ah! … true.

"There were too many names to remember …"

"And what about Akashi? Does he still … threaten you?" I paused at Kousuke's question.

...

Threaten me? Not really.

He's still scary but … rather than feeling threatened or scared by him …

I feel … _different_ … I guess.

I was about to reply but stopped when someone suddenly opened the door to the rooftop.

_EH?! Akashi?! What is he doing here?_

_Did he hear our conversation earlier?! _

"Onodera. There's some work for you to do, follow me."

_Work?_

_So ... he didn't hear anything at all? __Thank god._

"I-I'll see you guys in class." Nami and Kousuke both sighed at the same time and nodded. "See ya!" I waved at them and followed Akashi.

* * *

Why is it still too awkward?

It's worse than it was in the morning! Did he hear our conversation after all?

No. If Akashi heard it, then he would have killed me right on the spot. Then what is it?

When we reached the student council room, Akashi took out some papers and handed them to me. "Take these flyers and pass them out to the students in front of the school gates after school today, try not to miss any student." I took them from him and nodded. "What are they for?" He took a seat and spoke. "A school trip to the museum. It's after tomorrow. Their parents have to sign the papers attached to the flyers."

_A … school trip._

"A-Are you going?" He raised an eyebrow at me and replied. "Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

_So … he's going._

_Grandfather thinks everything besides studying is a waste of time, so going to school trips were not allowed either. I guess I won't be going to this trip either. _

"N-No reason. Just asking."

"Right. Anyhow, after your'e done passing the papers out, return to the student council room. Understood?" I nodded. "Good, and now we can discuss about that disturbing conversation that you had with your friends earlier."

H-H-HE HEARD THE CONVERSATION?!

"W-What … part did-" He interrupted me immediately. "The part where your friend asked you why I haven't killed you yet even though you kissed me." I swallowed hard. _He heard it all since the beginning?!_ "Oh, and the part where it was your first kiss." He continued.

_EHHHHHHHHH?! _

I blushed insanely and covered my face with my hands._ This is embarrassing, way too embarrassing!_

My eyes widened when I was suddenly pushed against the wall by Akashi. "Listen here you filthy seaweed." I winced in pain when I felt his hand grab me by the throat. "Let your friends know, that what happened on that day, was simply a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like _you_." He let go of my throat, and left the room.

* * *

A … disgusting and … an unfortunate accident.

O-Ofcourse it is … I mean, we're both guys. So i-it's normal for him to hate it.

It's normal.

[Flashback] _"A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like you."_ [Flashback End]

_So … why did my heart hurt a lot when he said those words?_

"Nori-chaaaan~ You're here!" I turned my gaze to the source of the voice.

"M-Mibuchi-sen…"

_Huh? _

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? _

"Oi, Nori, why are you ... crying?"

_Eh?_

_Who's … crying?_

I flinched when Mibuchi-senpai hugged me. "Nori-chan … are you okay? Who made you sad? Was Sei-chan being mean again?" I'm not sure why but, the second after he mentioned Akashi's name, I started sobbing.

* * *

After crying for about 5 minutes, Mibuchi-senpai and I sat in the room in complete silence.

"Hey … do you want to talk about it?" I slowly shook my head.

_I don't think I can tell him about it when I don't understand it myself. _

He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Go wash your face before lunch break is over. Also, if you ever feel like you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen. Okay?" My face flushed at his kind words. Senpai is really nice. "T-Thank you. Sorry to make you worry, senpai." He smiled and hugged me again. "I just want to see my puppy-chan smiling!"

P-Puppy-chan again!

Pfft. He really … likes to hug, doesn't he?

"Hm? What are these?" He pointed at the flyers that Akashi gave me earlier. "Oh! These are for the school trip, it's after tomorrow. Akashi-Kaicho asked me to pass them out to the students after school." He grinned and took a paper. "A school trip, huh? It's always so much fun to go on these school trips, don't you think so too?"

What do I say? I don't want to sound like a boring person ...

"Y-Yeah, it's ….. fuuun~"

_Did that sound convincing? _

"Nori-chan, that sounded so … forced."

_Ugh, I always sucked at acting._

"Ummm … actually, I never went on school trips before." His jaw dropped. "Seriously?! Never?!" I frowned then nodded. "How come?! Well, never mind that. You're definitely coming along this time!" I waved my hand rapidly in front of him and shook my head. "I can't go. I definitely can't. I'm not … allowed to go on school tr-" I was interrupted when he stood up and walked to the door. "You're definitely coming. And you can't say no. Don't forget to wash your face before going back to class, I'll see you tomorrow puppy-chan~"

… He left.

_Even if you say so … I can't go to the school trip! _

_And stop calling me puppy-chan already! _

Ugh, I'll just go wash my face and get back to class for now.

* * *

**_I_ _totally feel sorry for Nori! Akashi is being so mean~ Oh! But don't worry guys, there's a reasonable explanation to why Akashi reacted that way to the 'accidental kiss' conversation. Besides that, isn't Reo-senpai so adorable? 3 i just love that guy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! Have a good day!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8! Okay so, this time … I was really happy while writing this chapter, so I think it turned out good XD especially at the end~ Now, all I have to say is that I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

Irritation.

Uneasiness.

Anxiousness.

This is how I feel whenever Onodera is around. And I most certainly do not like it at all.

But … _Guilt_, is whats troubling me at the moment.

Were my words too harsh? Did I maybe say too much?

His face expression completely changed just now.

It wasn't the same face he makes whenever I threaten him, it was different.

He looked … hurt.

I'm irritated because lately, I've been experiencing … _different emotions_, whenever he shows up.

Maybe that's why I acted this way just a while ago.

I couldn't help it, I was pissed off.

I don't get it. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**[Flashback]**

When lunch break started, I realized that I had forgotten to tell Onodera to meet me in the student council room on lunch break. He had already left with his friends and I didn't really know where to look for him, so I decided to ask a random classmate.

Rooftop. Apparently, that's where Onodera and his friends usually go to on lunch breaks.

While I was heading to the rooftop, I stopped when I saw a familiar face that annoyed me. It was the same girl who asked Onodera to help her with studies yesterday. What was her name? Ino? Inu?

Right … Inoue-chan, that's what he called her.

"Huh?! But, didn't he say that he would meet you at the library and help you study? How did his friends end up there instead of him?!" The girl standing next to _Inoue_ asked. "They said that something came up …" She sighed and continue. "Even though I wanted him to be the one to help me. But … oh well." Her friend chuckled. "You really like that Onodera guy, huh?"

… She _what_?

"Shhhhhh, shut up you idiot! What if someone hears you?!"

_I already heard you._

"Oh can it, will ya?! Who cares if they hear me? Besides, isn't it about time you told him that you like him? Honestly though, I have no idea what you like about that guy. He's too plain looking, and he seems to have a boring personality."

_Exactly, so stay away from him. Why would you even like him?_

"You shut up! Hmph, you'll never understand it even if I tell you! Onodera-kun is the best! Whenever he's around, I feel weird and my heart flutters. He can lighten up my mood so easily too without saying anything at all! And he's not plain looking at all! Have you ever seen him without glasses? He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen! They're so big and blue and cute! And his smile … it makes me speechless! He's practically a bishonen (**A/N**: Beautiful boy). Anyways, I don't even want you to understand it! Otherwise, you'll end up falling for him too!" Her friend sweat dropped and waved her hand at Inoue. "Don't worry, I won't."

_His smile. She saw him smile too?_

…

Annoying. This is really annoying.

Why does it bother me? Why do her feelings towards Onodera, bother me?

"Though I'm really jealous of Nami-chan … they've been friends for so long, and she knows everything about him. I can never beat that." Inoue frowned.

_Jealousy?_

"That doesn't mean anything at all, aho. Just do your best and confess to him. Okay?" She patted Inoue's back. "O-Okay …"

_Jealousy._

_Wait, I'm … jealous?_

That's not possible. It's not possible at all. Because if I'm jealous, then it means that I …

Yeah right.

Am I crazy?

He's a guy, a commoner, an annoying seaweed, a coward, and the list goes on. There's nothing special about him at all.

Me? Akashi Seijuuro … liking a guy like him? That's_ ridiculous._

Tch, this whole thing ruined my mood.

* * *

When I reached the rooftop, I overheard another conversation. Onodera and his friends were talking about the 'kissing incident' that happened a few days ago. That idiotic girl kept bringing it up in a very irritating way. Then they mentioned that it was Onodera's first kiss.

_His first kiss?_

_So … Onodera's first kiss, was with me._ I sighed in relief.

_Wait, why was I relieved? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when that guy asked Onodera a question. "What about Akashi? Does he still … threaten you?" …

Threaten him?

Ah, so he tells his friends everything?

Heh, what a bad habit he has. I utterly dislike people like him. He didn't even answer the question.

Just great. My mood is _completely_ ruined now.

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

I was irritated, uneasy, and anxious.

Even so, I didn't expect to throw harsh words at him. I didn't mean to make him look like that.

I was currently in class. Lunch break was over 10 minutes ago, and Onodera was late. Where is he? What is he doing? Didn't he hear the bell ring? Is he still in the student council room? Hurry to class already you stupid seaweed.

A few minutes later, he finally showed up.

"Onodera-kun, you're late! What's your excuse?!" The teacher crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "Sorry Matsumoto-sensei, I don't have an excuse …" He bowed his head in apology. "Y-You! Detention after school at 4!" she yelled. Onodera nodded and went to his seat. That foolish guy, couldn't he just come up with any excuse?!

When I took a quick glance at him, my eyes slightly widened. His eyes were red.

_Is he okay? Was he … crying? Is it because of me? Did I say too much after all? _

_Damn it, I don't feel good at all. I'll just talk to him after school …_

I never had to think too much like I did today, I feel mentally exhausted.

* * *

Honestly, what's the matter with me?!

I was completely lost in thoughts that I didn't even notice that classes were over. Even worse, Onodera was nowhere to be found. Did he go home already? … No, I gave him the flyers, he's probably at the gates passing them out. And he has detention in an hour. Good, I'll just go to the school gates for now.

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe that I got a detention. I didn't realize that I was this late! And I couldn't really come up with any excuse. At least I have time to give out the flyers before detention starts.

Anyhow, as soon as the bell rung, I told Nami and Kousuke about the flyers that I have to pass out, and gave one to each of them before they left the school. With that, I went to the school gates and started giving out the flyers to the students.

About 20 to 25 minutes passed and almost everyone in school had already left the school. I still have more flyers with me … should I go around the school and look for more students? …

Yeah, I think I should.

I started with the playground, then the cafeteria, the gym, music room, art room, and other rooms as well.

Good, there are only about 15 flyers left.

But the problem is that there's still … _that room._ It's the only room I haven't checked yet. It used to be known as the photography club room, but now it's the 'Yakuza room'. Apparently, the photography club members were beaten up by Inagawa Masaru and his underlings, and he took over that room ever since then.

How am I supposed to go to that place?! It's like I'm digging my own grave!

F-Forget it, I'm not doing it. They'll kill me for sure if I enter that room.

…..

_But, Akashi said to make sure to give the flyers to everyone. I_ sighed. _What should I do?_

**[Flashback]**

_"Even if you say so, he's the one you've always admired, right? You always worked hard to catch up to him. Instead of thinking negatively about this, why don't you work hard as a student council member and get him to acknowledge you? I'm sure that when he knows the real you, things will be different. Just try …"_

**[Flashback End]**

_Kousuke is right … If I want Akashi to acknowledge me, then I should do my best! _

I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, everyone in the room paused whatever they were doing and looked at me. There were about 8 people in the room, including Inagawa who was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head.

Great, I have everyone's attention … now what?

"H-Hey everyone?" _Damn it, why did I stutter?! _

"HUH?! Who the fuck are ya?! What d'ya think ya're doin' here?!" A random guy yelled. I backed away a bit and glanced at Inagawa who was now walking towards me. "Onodera~ you're a funny guy, you know that? Did you come here to dig your own grave or somethin'?" He smirked.

I knew it! Even _he_ thinks I'm digging my own grave!

_It's okay … I can do this._

_I don't want Akashi to think I'm a coward, I don't want him to hate me either … I'm just giving out flyers, if I can't at least do this much, then he'll never acknowledge me._

I held the flyers out in front of Inagawa and turned my gaze to him. "These are flyers regarding a trip to the museum that will be held after tomorrow. The papers attached on the back have to be signed by your parents. That's all I wanted to say, I'll be leaving now." I gulped and placed the papers on the table, then turned around and placed my hand on the door knob.

_Phew, that went good. _

I was about to open the door when I felt a kick on my back that made me bump hard into the door. I fell to the ground from the impact of the kick and groaned in pain as I tried to stand up. Inagawa grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up towards him. "Are you fucking serious? You actually entered_ this_ room, just to hand us papers to a fucking trip?" He paused then continued. "Wait, does that mean that you're a student council member?" I slowly nodded. "The fuck is happening to the world? Akashi actually let someone like _you_ join? Did that fucker finally lose his head?"

_Don't talk about him that way!_

"Heh, I knew that guy was a lunatic all along."

I grit my teeth, clenched my fist, and punched Inagawa as hard as I can on his face. "Don't talk about Akashi that way you bastard!"

Everyone in the room stood still with widened eyes, including Inagawa.

_Eh? What did I just …?_

_…..._

It actually took me a minute to realize what I had done, and it was already too late to do anything about it.

I …

I …

I just punched Inagawa Masaru! I'm definitely going to be killed!

_S-Someone … Please save me! … __I have to get out of here, somehow._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Inagawa kicked me in the stomach. I coughed hard from the kick and tried to gasp for air but didn't have the chance when I received another kick in the same place. "Fucking prick. You surprised me, you know that? Who would've thought that a pussy like you can actually land a punch?" He paused and glanced at his underlings then back at me. "Oi guys, teach this fucker a lesson."

* * *

I can't ... breathe.

I coughed repeatedly and kept trying to gasp for air as they punched and kicked me countlessly.

_How many minutes has it been since they've been doing this? _

"Try to put up a fight, will ya? … I'm sending you to Akashi as a gift right after this." He said with a smirk.

_No … Not Akashi … _

_Damn it … why am I so weak? Why am I so useless?_

___I can't even do something as simple as giving out flyers … I'm the worst. Akashi hates me … he'll never acknowledge me._

**[Flashback]**

_"Listen here you filthy seaweed." _

_"Let your friends know, that what happened on that day, was simply a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. A kiss? Don't joke with me. That's disgusting, especially with someone like __you_."

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

_Akashi … _

_Akashi … _

_Akashi … _

_Akashi …_

_ Akashi … _

"What do you lowly people think you're doing to him?"

_Eh? That voice …_

"Heh, if it isn't Akashi Seijuuro. How nice of you to grace us with your presence, _your highness_." Inagawa mocked.

My eyes widened when I turned my head and saw Akashi standing behind me.

_W-What is he doing here? _

Akashi sighed with a frown. "You've had your fun Inagawa, I'm taking him back." I winced in pain when Akashi bent down and helped me up. Inagawa snickered. "Yeah, go ahead and take him. He's as good as dead anyway. Doesn't even know how to put up a proper fight … a pathetic coward. I wonder how you let someone like him join the student council in the first place~"

_Stop it._

I grit my teeth, and shut my eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing.

_Stop saying things that will make him dislike me even more. _

"A pathetic coward, doesn't enter a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers to a school trip."

_Eh?_

Inagawa rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Just take him and leave already."

* * *

When we left the room, Akashi took me to the infirmary like last time and took care of the bruises that were left on me.

Ever since we left that room, Akashi hasn't said a word at all. I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.

After a few more minutes of silence, Akashi's sudden loud voice made me flinch. "You senseless idiot! What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind?!" I lowered my eyes to the ground and pressed my lips together.

_He's going to say that I'm a disappointment again … I'm sure._

"Entering a place full of Yakuza members, what was going on in your mind?!" I parted my lips slightly then closed them again. "I … gave flyers to all the students … but there was still … Inagawa …" Akashi slammed his hand on the desk and frowned. "So you decided to simply enter the Yakuza room, hand them the flyers, and walk out like it was nothing?! Did you even use your brain to think before you act?!"

"You're wrong …" I muttered.

"What?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"It took me … all the courage I had, to enter that place. I didn't want to go there in the first place …" Akashi sighed. "Then why did you? If you were thinking properly, then this wouldn't have happe-" I stood up and interrupted him. "I did it because I wanted you to acknowledge me!" Akashi's eyes widened.

"… you what?"

"To you … I'm always a disappointment, right? You said it before, I'm a coward, a filthy commoner ... It's obvious that you'd never acknowledge someone like me." I clenched my fist and continued. "But to me … you've always been someone whom I really admire. I always tried hard to catch up to you, I wanted to be like you … and when I joined the student council, I thought that I would work hard and do my best to get you to acknowledge me. But … whatever it is that I do, I end up making things worse …"

…...

"When you finally gave me something proper to do as a student council member, I thought that it was finally my chance to do a good job and prove to you that I'm not as useless as you think I am. Even if it meant entering the Yakuza room … I … just wanted you to …"

Before I knew it, the tears that I managed to hold back so far, started to flow._  
_

"Onodera …" I turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

Akashi sighed and called again. "Onodera."

…...

"Onodera!" He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I rubbed my eyes and looked away. "… I already said my words of acknowledgement just a while ago, you know."

Eh?

Words of acknowledgement? When?

_"A pathetic coward, doesn't enter a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers to a school trip." _He repeated.

Ehh?

No way … so Akashi …

My eyes widened and my face flushed when I felt Akashi's hand pat my head gently. "Thank you, Onodera. You've worked hard."

_What is this? My heart … again … it feels like its about to jump out from it's place._

I flinched when I realized that Akashi was removing my glasses. "Relax, I'm just removing them because your glasses are broken."

They are?! I didn't notice at all!

…

Wait, why is Akashi staring at my face?

…

T-That's right, I'm not wearing my glasses! I probably look really stupid at the moment!

I reached my hand to the glasses and was about to snatch them away but failed when he raised his arm so I wouldn't be able to reach it. "G-Give it back …" He smirked. "Are you giving me an order, Onodera?" I instantly shook my head. "Good." I jumped several times to catch it, but still failed. On the last jump, something _unpredictable_ happened.

Akashi grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him, placed a hand on the back of my head and …

_Eh?_

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt Akashi's lips press against mine.

_EHHHHHHHHHH?!_

_Dear god, please tell me what's going on?! _

_Why is Akashi … K-K-KISSING ME?! _

* * *

**_*gasps* I swear totally had no idea that the chapter would end this way … I just kept writing and writing a lot today and it ended up like this. Don't hate me for this cliffhanger, I'll update soon! More importantly, holy shit … It's 3AM … LOL Wow, well I totally don't regret it at all. I felt good about writing today, and I wanted to post a long chapter for you guys, and I'm glad that i managed to finish it before I sleep! Anyhow, YAAAY Akashi finally kissed Nori~ *grins widely* Nori's in for a total shock in the next chapter~ Look forward to it, I love you all! Have a good day!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 9 is finally up! To be honest … I was a dead person while writing this chapter because of my project and all. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting after that shocking cliffhanger. I deserve to be shot for leaving it like that … I just hope that this chapter turned out good for you guys!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

I can't blink.

I can't move.

I can't even react at all.

What's going on? I don't get whats happening right now.

Why is … Akashi Seijuuro … kissing me?

I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster when my eyes met with Akashi's eyes. His lips … were still pressed on mine. His right hand was still holding my wrist, and his left hand was still on the back of my head.

_W-What do I do? I'm really starting to feel weird. I feel like if I don't push him away, my heart would stop any second now._

A few seconds later, I felt his hand move from the back of my neck down to my spine. I winced as soon as he touched my back, it still hurt from the kicks I received from Inagawa and his underlings earlier. Akashi backed away with a frown. "… Are you still in pain?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head. He paused for a moment, then walked over to the medicine locker.

_F-Forget the pain, isn't he going to say anything about the kiss?_

When he was done going through the locker, Akashi walked back to where I was standing while holding some sort of medicine in his hand. I gasped and let out a yelp when I realized that he was taking my shirt off.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked and pushed his hands away. He clicked his tongue and glared at me. "Relax! I'm trying to put some medicine on!" I gaped then looked away.

_Right … what did I think he was going to do besides that? I'm starting to believe that I really **am** an idiot. But, i-it's his fault for suddenly trying to take my shirt off without saying anything! Right?!_

"Just take off your shirt and let's get done with this already."

_Stop making it sound so weird!_ _And why am I blushing anyway? _I gulped and started taking my shirt off.

_I feel really nervous … he's staring at me! It feels so awkward!_

My eyes followed Akashi as he stepped closer and stood in front of me. "...There's a bruise on your hip bone, I'll start putting medicine here first, so lift your arm for me … Also, it might burn a little, so put up with it for a while." I nodded as I lifted my arm, shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

_I wonder._

_Why is Akashi … suddenly treating me so nicely? It's strange. He saved me from Inagawa and treated my bruises. He also sounded like he was worried about me. But, __more importantly … why did he kiss me? Was it an accident too? It must have been an accident, because otherwise … I don't see why Akashi would kiss someone like me. Maybe I should ask him … indirectly, after he's done putting the medicine on._

_….._

Wait … Nothing's happening. Did he put the medicine on ye- "Ahhh!" I yelled the moment his hand touched the bruise.

_It burns! The medicine really burns! __Liar, h_e said it would only burn a** little**!

"Oi …"

_Is he done putting the medicine on yet? My eyes are still shut tight. I'm not opening them until he's done!_

"Onodera ... you can let go now, you know."

_Huh? What is he talking about?_

My eyes widened as soon as I opened them.

_W-W-What on earth am I doing?!_

_How did I end up this way?!_

_Why am I hugging Akashi?!_

I immediately backed away and apologized. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It's just because … it burned … _a lot_. A-Anyways, I'm sorry!" My face was turning bright red from the embarrassment.

His eyes widened for a second before he ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

…..

Why isn't he saying anything? I mean, he … _kissed_ me! It's worse than a hug, isn't it?!

"Onodera."

"Y-Yes?" I muttered.

Akashi cleared his throat then continued. "I … already decided."

_Wait … He decided? Did I miss the rest of the sentence? What did he decide?_

"Starting today … you're mine."

…...

…...

…...

…...

I blinked the first, second, and third time … and I still didn't realize what he said.

"Sorry?" I titled my head to the side in confusion.

Akashi placed the medicine on the table then held out my glasses in front of me. "Here, wear it. The lens on the left is a bit cracked on the side, but it can still be used for now." I took it from his hand and put it on. "Thank you …" I muttered.

He grabbed my wrist, and started walking out of the infirmary. "W-Wait, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to pull my wrist away from his grip. "Class. It's already 4:15. You have detention, remember?" I gasped.

_How could I forget?! And I'm late too … I'm definitely going to be scolded again!_

* * *

By the time we reached class, the teacher was already waiting for me. She stood up from her seat and was about to yell at me, when Akashi stepped in front of me. "He's late because he was passing out the flyers for the coming trip. It's a student council member's job to handle such matters. And as the student council president, I'll take full responsibility for his lateness."

_Eh? But it's not his fault! I was the one who ..._

"I see. Then it can't be helped, he'll be excused this time. But he still has to stay for detention no matter what." Akashi nodded his head in agreement then turned to face me. "I'll be in the student council room. Meet me there as soon as you're dismissed." He left the classroom before I could say anything at all.

"Onodera-kun." I turned my gaze from Akashi to the teacher. "Take this math assignment, and start working on it. You have until 5 to get done with it." I nodded and took the paper from her, then went to my seat.

Ten minutes passed by, and I was already done with the assignment. Math is really easy for me, so it wasn't a problem at all.

My major problem right now is … Akashi.

_Back in the infirmary … did I hear him wrong? No, why am I even thinking about it? I'm sure I heard it wrong. But, what about the kiss? … I'm sure it has a logical explanation too. Right? I really don't know what to think anymore, this whole thing is so confusing! I mean … Akashi was threatening to slit my throat just a few days ago, why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?_

_It's not that I don't like it or anything … I really like it, his caring side. And … the kiss … it didn't feel so bad either. It felt really good that I actually … __Gahhhh! W-What am I thinking?!_

_Forget about it Nori, forget!_

_Anyways, why did he ask me to meet him in the student council room after I'm done? I'm already late because of detention … I know that Kousuke said he would take care of grandfather, but I'm still worried, especially about my bruises. Well … thankfully, most of my bruises are either on my chest area or my back, there's a bruise on my arm too. I just have to make sure he doesn't see it. Then there's detention … I hope the school doesn't call home._

"Onodera-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard sensei call me. "Are you done?" I nodded. She let out a sigh as she made her way to my desk and took the assignment from me. She nodded her head several times as she scanned through the paper, then patted my head. "Good work. Don't worry about today's detention, you're an excellent student in my class and I trust you. Just be sure not to be late to class next time, understood?"

"T-Thank you for your kind words sensei. I'm sorry for being late, I promise that I won't do it again." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care on your way back home!" She waved her hand before leaving.

_I still have to go meet Akashi._

"Onodera." I could swear I almost fell off the chair from the shock.

Akashi?!

_What is he doing here?! I'm the one who's supposed to go see him, right?!_ He was standing at the door.

"I-I was going to the student council room … now." I muttered. He walked over to me while wearing a frown.

_… Why does he look like he's in a bad mood? _I felt my eyes widen in surprise when Akashi grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him so that my face was about two inches away from his. "You … what were you doing just now?" I gulped.

_Did I do something that pissed him off again?_

"W-What did I do?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb. Why were you flirting with the teacher?!" He growled.

_… __Huh?_

_… Flirting?_

"I already told you when we were in the infirmary."

_Wait a minute._

"Starting today …"

_That's not possible!_

"You're mine!"

_EHH?!_

Before I could even blink, Akashi pulled me towards him, closing the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine.

_…_

_He's … __Kissing me, again._

Only seconds later, he pulled back from the kiss and held my hand.

"You're mine, Onodera … so don't let anyone else touch you." I felt the blush on my face grow deeper as his grip tightened on my hand.

_I don't know how to react … what am I supposed to say?_

_The way Akashi said it just now, makes it sound as if he …_

"Let's go, the driver is already waiting for us outside." He said as he pulled me along with him and started heading out of class. "D-Driver?!" He nodded. "From today onwards, I'll pick you up from your house in the morning, and drop you back home after school."

"W-What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're mine, so it's only natural for us to go together."

_B-But how is it natural when I have no idea what's going on in the first place? I do want to go with him but … I can't! He goes and comes in a limo, that's too flashy! If grandfather happens to see me, it'll be the end of me!_

"You … don't want to?" I slowly shook my head.

After a moment of silence, he furrowed his brows and sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want." He said as he let go of my hand.

_He misunderstood!_

Akashi was about to leave, but I held his hand to stop him. "It's … not that I don't want to go with you! I just can't …" He immediately shook my hand off and replied. "It's fine, I'm leaving." With that, he left the room.

_But__ I was trying to explain!_

I sighed and ruffled my own hair.

_I'll just go home for now, before things get worse._

* * *

When I reached home, I entered the house as quietly as possible to try and avoid grandfather … somehow.

"Nori."

_I knew it._

"Come in here." I cleared my throat and made my way to the living room. "G-Good evening, grandfather." He stayed quiet, then spoke again. "What happened to your glasses?" He asked.

"Uhh … I accidentally … fell down. But it's fine! I can still see perfectly fine with these glasses! It's only cracked a little on the side." Grandfather shook his head then sighed. "And what about school?" I lowered my head and replied. "We have a quiz next week"

"I see. Make sure to prepare well for it." I nodded. "Yes, grandfather … I'll be going to my room then." He didn't reply.

_Stupid grandfather! All he cares about is school, and my grades. I told him I fell down but he didn't even bother to ask if I was okay._

"Nori-chaaaan~" A wide grin appeared on my face as soon as I heard granny's voice. "Welcome back!" She said as she hugged me. "Thanks granny." I hugged her back. "Nori-chan? What happened to your glasses?!" I waved my hand in front of her and replied. "Nothing to worry about! I just fell down by accident!" She frowned. "Are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?!"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!"I said as I gave her a thumbs-up sign. She pout her lips and hugged me again. "But I don't want Nori-chan to get hurt!" I chuckled. "I'll be careful next time." She sighed. "Oh, Kousuke called today! How's the group project going with the three of you?"

_Huh? Group project? _

_Oh, Kousuke must have made that up! I'll just go with the flow. _

"It's great! We're working hard on it. I'll be coming home a bit late in the coming weeks until we're done with the project."

"But I'm going to miss you!" She sniffed. "Me too granny. But it's only for a while, so don't worry! ... I'm going to study, and then sleep early for today. Okay?"

"Won't you have dinner first?" She asked.

_I'm not really in the mood to eat. I'll just tell her I already had dinner._

"Thanks granny but I already had dinner at Kousuke's place. I'm going to my room now, goodnight!"

"Okay then! Rest well my lovely grandchild!"

* * *

_Uwah, it feels good to finally rest on my bed. I feel like I've had a really long day._

_Didn't I say that I was going to study for a bit before resting? __But, just for today … I feel like I'm too tired to do anything at all at the moment. So many things are on my mind that I don't even know what to start thinking about. _

_On lunch break, Akashi was acting really cold … telling me that the accidental kiss was … a disgusting and an unfortunate accident. __He's the one who said it, right? That a kiss would be disgusting … especially with someone like me. Then why? _

_Why did he kiss me in the infirmary? Then … in class too. He kept saying 'youre mine' the whole time. What did he mean by it? The way he kept saying things, made it seem as if he … likes me._

_No, why would he even like me? It just doesn't make sense to me. Not one bit. _

_But … __Akashi's kiss._

My face started to flush as I put my hand over my lips.

_Why did it feel really good? _

_I've always admired him. I admire everything about him. But I never thought about him in this sort of way before. _

_Does it mean that I … like Akashi? _

_No, it can't be. I'm sure it's not like that. It's just … **admiration**. _

_Right?_

_Then, why is it that my heart starts beating fast whenever I think about him? __  
_

_..._

My eyelids are starting to feel heavy, and I was already drifting off to sleep.

_I'll just sleep for now … can't think anymore._

* * *

_Oh … I still have to clear the misunderstanding. He seemed upset before he left. I'll just talk to him tomorrow._

* * *

_**Okay, I'm ending this chapter here because if I write the next paragraph, we'll end up with another cliffhanger, and I'm sure you guys wouldn't like that. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Ugh, I didn't like it much! But next chapter is way better for sure. Something lovely will happen, and you'll also be able to understand Akashi's sudden random actions through his P.O.V. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **__**Have a good day everyone! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know I took longer than I usually do to update the chapters, but I have a good reason! XD On top of that senior project, I had a midterm which I finally got done with today! I did good! … I think. Oh well, whether I pass or fail, I'm celebrating by uploading 2 chapters today~ Wohoo! I really hope you guys enjoy both chapters! Love you all so much!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

When I went to look for him after class, I couldn't find him anywhere. At first, I thought that he might have left home and forgot to pass the flyers out, which pissed me off. But then I saw several students holding the flyers, and I knew that Onodera was probably still around. While looking for him, I over heard some students talking.

"Hey, is he serious? What's he thinking?!" a random senpai asked his friend. "He's insane! I know that the student council members take their work seriously, but … isn't that too much? He's like a little sheep entering a wolves den!"

_Wait, they couldn't be talking about …_

"Right?! I can't believe he's about to enter the Yakuza room just to give them these flyers. Oi, do you think we should help?" The other guy shook his head. "I want to help too but, it's Inagawa … we'll just end up dead if we interfere, it'll be useless."

_Onodera went to the Yakuza room?!_

_That … idiot! What does he think he's doing?! Is he trying to get himself killed?_

By the time I reached, it was too late. I didn't understand why but, I was angry. I felt like I wanted to kill Inagawa for what he did.

What was it he called Onodera? A Pathetic coward?

How could he call someone who entered a place full of Yakuza members just to give them flyers, a coward?

When Onodera and I reached the infirmary, I scolded him. I admit it, I was worried when I heard that he had entered that room. And I felt enraged the moment I saw his state as I entered the room. So I couldn't help it when I vented out my frustration on him. But I didn't expect him to say something like that … I was surprised.

I didn't know that Onodera had always felt that way about me.

_Admiration_, he said.

I hear it from random people all the time, that they admire me. In fact, I always found it to be extremely annoying. But this was the first time that I felt very … _content_ about it. It actually felt special when he said it. I never knew that he was trying this hard to catch up to me.

_"When you finally gave me something proper to do as a student council member, I thought that it was finally my chance to do a good job and prove to you that I'm not as useless as you think I am. Even if it meant entering the Yakuza room … I … just wanted you to …"_

He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say.

I couldn't believe it. That he did something as crazy as this, just to get me to acknowledge him.

_Would it sound weird if I said that I feel happy about it now?_

The second he started crying, it all triggered.

Cute?

I think, I'm starting to understand what everyone meant when they kept calling Onodera cute. Because the crying Onodera right now, looked really cute. It made me want to comfort him somehow.

Besides that, didn't he hear them already? My words of acknowledgement?

I had already acknowledged him the moment he entered that place. Normally, no one would do something as idiotic as this, yet he did it … because he wanted me to acknowledge him. I couldn't help but pat his head and thank him for what he did, and I could tell that he felt happy about it.

Soon, I noticed that his glasses were a bit cracked on the side, so I thought I'd remove them to take a look at them.

For a moment, I had completely forgotten how different Onodera looked like without his glasses.

He seemed to be embarrassed about not having the glasses on, so I decided to tease him a bit when he tried to snatch them away from my hand.

Then I saw it, his blushing face.

_So … cute, _is what I thought.

_I want to see more of them, Onodera's cute expressions._

And before I knew it, I was kissing him.

I only realized what I was doing when he winced in pain the moment my hand touched his back. His body was probably still feeling the pain from all the beating he took earlier. Knowing that, I went to the medicine locker and grabbed a pain relieving gel. I told him to take his shirt off so I can rub the medicine on the bruise, and he did as I told him.

When my hand touched his bruise, Onodera let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around my neck.

_..._

_Why is he hugging me?_

_Not that I minded it._

I was taken back by what he did, and I was going to ask him about it until I saw his face and realized that he was just as confused as I was. The second Onodera understood the situation, he quickly backed away and apologized.

I didn't really hear what he said while apologizing because I was too busy being captivated by his blushing face. His face kept going redder by the second, it was very … cute.

As I was staring at his face, a disturbing flashback decided to interrupt my peaceful thoughts. It was a flashback of the conversation that went on between Inoue and her friend.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_"That doesn't mean anything at all, aho. Just do your best and confess to him. Okay?"_

_"O-Okay …"_

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

I felt my blood boil the moment I remembered that line.

_Yeah right._

_As if I'll let anyone take what's mine. Whoever they may be, if anyone dares to lay a finger on what belongs to me, I'll make sure to kill them with my own hands. _

And so I decided.

_"Starting today, you're mine."_

After that, I looked at the time and noticed that Onodera was late for detention, so I took him to class as fast as I could and explained to the teacher that his lateness was my fault. Everything went as I expected. Before leaving the class, I asked Onodera to meet me in the student council room as soon as he's done.

On my way to the student council room, I met that unpleasant guy, Inagawa.

"What are you doing here, Inagawa?" I asked.

"Heh, I just came to check up on the student council's new pet." He said with a smirk.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Pet?"

"Well, I don't see why else Akashi Seijuuro would let a guy like him join the student council. I mean come on, since when did you acknowledge people who stand below you, Akashi? It's _you_ we're talking about."

It bothered me, because he was right.

I only let him join the student council to get back at him for that kissing incident, but that was at the beginning. I don't feel the same way anymore. I really did start to acknowledge him, and I won't let someone like Inagawa get in the way.

"That's none of your business." Inagawa gave a mocking grin.

"So how is he doing? Did I bruise him up too much?" I paused as I notice something.

"Thats coming from a person who has one heck of a bruise on his face?" Inagawa smirked. "What? You mean this?" He asked while he rubbed the bruise with his thumb. "Your _brave_ little warrior gave me that one." I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Onodera?" He let out a loud sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was only saying how lunatic of a guy you are. I mean .. it's the fucking truth, obviously. But he suddenly got angry and punched me. Man, he surprised me. I didn't think that a guy like him can actually land a punch."

_Wait a second. What is he saying? _

_Onodera … did something like that?_

_for me?_

"Well, I'll be going for now. I just came to tell you that if you want Onodera to stay alive, make sure he doesn't do something as stupid as that again." He said as he passed by me.

"Oh, and one more thing." I turned my head to the side while he continued. "I have a personal grudge against that guy, so try not to get in the way every single time. Honestly, even _I_ need to vent out my frustrations every now and then." I frowned at his words.

Personal grudge?

Then, from that time too?

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"What happened? … Your cheek, it's swollen."

_"I'm fine! I just … fell."_

"There's no way that you got this from falling down. Stop lying to me, Onodera."

...

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

_"Ina … gawa."_

******[Flashback End]**

_There's also the time when Onodera was being threatened by him in the cafeteria._

_Does he always do that?_

_Does Inagawa always bully Onodera this way?_

* * *

"Inagawa." I turned to face him to make sure he was looking at me. "If_ you_ want to stay alive, make sure you don't touch Onodera ever again." He took a step forward and smirked. "Heh~ Are you serious Akashi? Are you actually threatening _me_?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking to you?" I asked.

He laughed. "How scary. Why the sudden soft spot for him? Didn't you call him a puny commoner in the cafeteria last time?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Inagawa shrugged his shoulders. "So stingy. Not like I care. Anyhow, I'll do whatever I want, Mr. President. See ya!" I watched him carefully as he walked away.

He better not be going to look for Onodera. I'll go back to class and check, just in case.

When I reached class, I stood outside the classroom door for a while.

_I'll wait here until he's done. _

I still couldn't believe what Inagawa just told me. I never thought that Onodera would actually do something like that for me. A few days ago, just like Inagawa, I called him a coward.

_I take it back. You're not a coward at all, Onodera. _

_I feel really … glad. __Glad that I decided to make him mine. _

_I __won't let anyone touch him anymore._

_Onodera is mine. _

When it turned 5:00 pm exactly, I glanced to where Onodera was sitting and saw the teacher looking at his paper while nodding her head several times.

...

_Did she just pat his head?_

_Disgusting woman. How dare she touch him with that filthy hand of hers? And why is Onodera blushing in front of her?! I leave that seaweed alone for a while, and he flirts with the teacher?!_

A minute later, sensei opened the door, and I glared at her. She was surprised at first, but then she smirked before walking away.

_I'll kill that woman later. As for now … _

I entered the class room and stomped my way towards Onodera, then grabbed him by the wrist. I asked him why he was flirting with the teacher, but he looked at me with confusion. Why does he make that face? I made it clear earlier, didn't I? That he's mine.

To make it clear to him, I pulled him towards me and kissed him again.

After I pulled back from the kiss, I held his hand. "You're mine, Onodera … so don't let anyone else touch you."

I made it clear enough this time, right?

I glanced at my watch and sighed. The driver is probably waiting outside.

I felt relieved as I realized that starting today, Onodera will be going to school and returning back home with me everyday. This way … going back home won't be as boring anymore. That's what I thought at first. But when I told him to come with me, he seemed unwilling. And it angered me.

When I asked him if he wanted to come with me, he shook his head.

I was really ticked off. I wasn't in the mood to argue, and I didn't want to say something that would make him cry like last time. So I decided to leave before things take a turn for the worst. He tried to stop me, but whatever he was trying to say didn't sound convincing, so I just left.

_I don't get it … wasn't this supposed to be the part where he smiles happily and tells me that he's more than glad to come along with me?_

_So why? _

_Tch, I'll ask him tomorrow. And he better have a good explanation for it._

* * *

**That's all for chapter 10! I decided to make this chapter through Akashi's P.O.V. because we all wanted to know why Akashi was acting so possessive of Nori all of a sudden, right? So here it is! I hope that you guys liked it! Now … on to the next chapter \o/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Yaay for 2 chapters in one day. Though I'm not sure if these chapters were good enough for everyone. Oh well, I'm at least glad that I somehow managed to write so much. I felt like I somehow made it up for you guys. I really hope you like this chapter as well!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up with a light headache, feeling a little dizzy. It's probably because I spent the whole night thinking too much before I slept. It's not that bad though, I can still go to school. Before I left the house, I asked granny to make two extra bentos for me. The two extras were for Akashi and Mibuchi-senpai. I originally wanted to get one for Akashi only, but then I remembered what Mibuchi-senpai did when he found out that I gave a bento to Akashi and not him. Besides, he treated me to lunch last time, it's only natural to return the favor, right?

Oh, and _of course_ I had to lie to granny and tell her that the two extra bentos were meant for Nami and Kousuke.

When I arrived to school, I went to the student council room directly. Even though Akashi didn't ask me to go at 7 today, I did. I just assumed that he forgot to tell me since he left in a bad mood yesterday. And because he's in a bad mood, I'm putting all my hopes into this bento to make things better with him.

I even planned on arriving to school before 7 to impress Akashi somehow. It's about 6:40 AM right now and I was certain that I'd arrived here before Akashi did. But here I am, standing at the door of the student council room, admiring Akashi all over again.

_Honestly, just what time does he arrive to school?_

_And here I wanted to mentally prepare myself before seeing him today. I still feel really nervous about everything that happened yesterday, and I really don't know how I'm supposed to act when I see him now._

"How long are you going to stand by the door, Onodera?" I turned my attention to Akashi who was now frowning at me. "O-Oh! Good morning … Akashi-Kaicho." He looked away from me and muttered. "Mornin'." I walked from the door to where Akashi is and took a seat on the chair placed in front of his desk.

_I can't tell whether he's in a bad mood or not. So far, he looks the same as usual. But I still have a bad feeling about it._

"Why did you come early even though I didn't ask you to?" He spoke while going through a few papers. "I … thought that you might have forgotten to tell me about it, so I came just in case." He paused, then continued what he was doing. "Well, there's nothing for you to do right now. So you can go ahead and leave." he said in a stern voice.

_I knew it, he still **is** upset about yesterday!_

_Ugh … Say something Nori!_

"Uhh, about yesterday … like I said, it's not that I don't want to go with you." He glanced my way and waited for me to continue. "It's just that I really can't." His frown turned into a glare as he stood up. "W-Wait." I stood up as well. "I wanted to say that, even though I can't go with you by car … I usually go back home walking … so if you don't mind .. you can maybe … go back with me?" Akashi's eyes widened before he furrowed his brows.

"or not. Y-You don't have to, if you don't want to." I added.

_What am I saying? As if Akashi would even think about walking around with someone like me._

"Fine … I'll go with you." He murmured.

_What?_

_He'll go with me? _

_Really?_

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Akashi's face has turned to a light shade of red.

_Just like last time, he's … blushing?_

Soon, I felt a blush creep up on my face as Akashi placed a hand on my cheek. He took a step towards me and the distance between our lips seemed to get closer by the second. I don't know why, but I found myself unable to move the second our eyes met. And even though he's looking at me, it felt like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Onodera …" I held my breath and shut my eyes when I felt his warm breath against my lips.

_Is he ... going to kiss me again?_

_I want to push him away, but ... why can't I do it?_

_If it's Akashi, then I ..._

"Nori-chaaaaaan~" I gasped and backed away immediately when the door was flung open. "M-Mibuchi-senpai!" He ran towards me and hugged me without giving me a chance to react. "Sheesh, stop hugging that midget already. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him." pervert-senpai came too?! "But he's so cute that I can't help it! Besides, puppy-chan doesn't mind it!" Mibuchi-senpai chuckled.

"EHHH? Not fair! I want to hug chibisuke too!" I yelped when guitar-senpai appeared out of nowhere and hugged me from behind.

_What are they trying to do, squish me to death?!_

"Huh? Group hug?! How dare you guys leave me out of it?! I'm coming to hug chibi-chan too~" Tennis-senpai said as he approached us.

_NO!_

_I'll die!_

_Stay away!_

I was about to tell them to let go when everyone suddenly backed away. For some reason, they just stood still in their place and froze.

_What happened? _

_Why did they all freeze like that? __A__nd why are they all looking behind me?_

I felt my jaw drop as I turned my head around.

_Why is Akashi holding a cutter in his hand while making a scary face?!_

"How many times have I told you guys to **stop** fooling around? Do you really want me to chop your bodies to pieces and sell your organs to the Yakuza?" He said while pointing the cutter at senpais.

_H-How can he threaten people so easily?! That's not normal at all!_

"Don't be mean Sei-chan! We were only expressing our love for Nori-chan! Right guys?" Mibuchi-senpai said with a pout while the others nodded, except for pervert-senpai of course.

"Didn't I tell you all to stop showing your faces around here until next monday?" Tennis-senpai sighed at Akashi and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. We just came to hand in the flyers to the school trip. My parents are out of country, so I just asked big bro to sign it for me." Akashi took the papers from senpai's hand.

"And? How's the preparations for the event going with you?" he asked.

"It's all good. We'll be done for sure by saturday or sunday, and we'll show you the final work on monday." Akashi nodded as he placed the flyers he was holding on the desk. "Good. Now **get out**, all of you." Everyone gulped as Akashi held out the cutter in front of them.

_Stop threatening them already!_

_And don't hold the cutter this way, you'll really end up killing someone someday!_

"So stingy! Let's go Nori-chan~ We'll talk outside! I want to know if you're feeling better! I was worried the whole time you know!" I gaped, then rapidly waved my hand in front of Mibuchi-senpai to try and stop him from saying any more. Everyone titled their head to the side in confusion as they looked at me.

_Don't you dare say it!_

"Better? What are you talking about?" asked Akashi.

"Eh? You don't know?" Mibuchi-senpai raised an eyebrow.

_NOOOOOOO! Don't tell Akashi about yesterday!_

"Puppy-chan was crying here at lunch break yesterday. I know it's mean of me to think this way but, he's so cute when he cries! I want to hug you again, Nori-chan~" I sweat dropped then face palmed myself when senpai hugged me again.

_Even though I finally managed to get Akashi in a better mood._

"Oi, get out." Akashi muttered. "Now."

_I knew it! He's scarier than he already was just a few minutes ago!_

The senpais sighed and left the room. Mibuchi-senpai huffed. "Fine, be that way! Come on Nori-chan, let's go!" I didn't get a chance to speak as Mibuchi-senpai held my hand and started heading to the door. Right before we stepped out of the room, Akashi grabbed my other hand, then pulled me out of senpai's grip and towards him.

"He's not going anywhere. Onodera stays here." He spoke.

_W-Why do I have to stay?_

_Is he going to cut me to pieces and sell my organs?!_

"But I want to talk to Nori-chan! It's not fair, you get to see him all the time!" senpai scowled.

"I don't care, leave."

"Fine!"

Mibuchi-senpai looked away from Akashi and waved his hand at me with a grin. "I'll see you soon Nori-chan~" I waved back. "S-See you senpai!" Akashi walked to the door and closed it as soon as Mibuchi-senpai left the room.

_For some odd reason, I feel like I should be running away._

"Onodera." Akashi started as he walked back to where I was standing. "Why were you crying yesterday?"

_So straightforward! __What am I supposed to tell him? __'__I cried because of you?' _

_Yeah right._

"Was it … because of me?"

_Is he reading my mind again?!_

"I-It's not. Anyways I'm fine, really. It's almost 8, we should be going to clas-" I cut my own words with a gasp when Akashi grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I … didn't mean what I said back then." He muttered.

"Eh?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Yesterday at lunch break, I was already in a bad mood, so I just vent out my frustration on you." I felt my face heat up when Akashi sighed against my ear. "You know, about acknowledging you ... I already told you how I feel about it yesterday." My eyes widened as he tightened the hug and continued. "Also, I don't hate you or anything, so … don't cry." Hearing those words, made my heart beat faster than it did before.

_So Akashi … doesn't hate me?_

_Thank god, __I'm really glad._

_But more importantly, b__eing hugged by Akashi … feels really good. __I want to hug him back too. _

_Can I? But what if he doesn't like it?_

_I-I'll just do it! I don't think he would mind it. You can do it Nori!__  
_

Right when I was about to hug Akashi back, he let go and threw a sharp glare at me.

"But I'm really pissed off at the moment." He hissed.

_What?_

_What did I do this time?! __How can his mood change so easily?!_

"Didn't I tell you not to let anyone **touch **you? You even went and hugged Reo and Yuichi just now. And if I didn't stop you, you would have hugged Jurou too. Are you testing my patience Onodera?"

_Huh?!_

_But they're the ones who hugged me!_

_Why is it my fault?!_

…

"I'm going to class." He muttered as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

_Wait, don't just leave like that! _

_Ughh, but I really didn't do anything at all! This isn't fair!_ I let out a loud sigh and frowned.

God, please make this easier for me!

* * *

_Eh? _

_That's right! There's still the bento! My one last hope! _

_Dear bento, please make Akashi happy when I hand you to him on lunch break! _

_I'll go to class for now and pray for him to calm down by the time lunch break starts._

* * *

**_Whew, finally done. I tried my best to make these two chapters interesting for you guys. I hope that you enjoyed reading them! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get the chance to! Let's all pray with Nori for the bento to work its magic on Akashi~ Though I don't know what'll happen if Akashi finds out that Nori has a bento for Reo as well. So much drama (~.~) so much to write … yet so little time ~(T^T)~ *Prays for 5 minutes* Please god, give me more time to write. I need it! *sighs happily* I can finally sleep in peace._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! Late again … ugh. Project submission and family problems, gomen! (T^T) But I did my best to make this chapter cute XD I hope you like it!

I know not everyone cares but I wanted to share something with everyone. _I finally bought my comic-con ticket!_ I'm sure all the fans understand how epic this event is! And I'll be going on the 5th of April *jumps around like an idiot in the middle of nowhere* I didn't have enough money to buy a costume though D; But what the heck, I customized my own t-shirt xD And its a shirt with my lovely zoro (one piece) in it. Also, you can expect a double update again from all the excitement in the coming few days! LOL So now you can maybe feel the excitement with me? x)

**To the reviewers asking for bonus chapters:** I already planned on making 3 extra chapters with each chapter being a one shot story for a different pairing. So there are 3 couples aside from the main story. I don't want to spoil anything for you guys, but if you would like to know who's paired up with who, then i'll reply to you privately. And thank you so much for liking this story~ You guys are the best! \o/

One more thing! I changed something in the cover. Nori's bangs are longer, since some friends asked for me to re-edit that part. Does it look better now?

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

After what happened in the student council room, I met up with Nami and Kousuke on my way to class.

"So Ri-chan, about tomorrow's trip …" Nami said with a pout.

"You're not going this time as well?" Kousuke continued. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't want to risk it, I've already done many things that would make grandfather go crazy if he finds out. Besides, I'm feeling a little tired, so its better if I don't go." They both stayed silent for a while, then Kousuke spoke again.

"Meh, I don't really feel like going either. Trips are boring and tiring as hell, so I'll stay with Nori." Nami nodded her head. "Me too! I'd rather stay here with Ri-chan and play video games together!" I frowned.

_I know they're doing this for me, but …_

"No." I said as I looked away. "If you guys don't go, I'll never forgive you." Nami lightly punched me in the arm and glared at me. "You always do that! I hate you! Stupid NORI!" (**A/N**: Just a reminder that Nami calls Nori by his name instead of nickname when she's mad at him.) She scowled as she stomped through the hallway and entered class before us.

_Great, I upset her again._

I turned my attention to Kousuke when I heard him sigh. "You know…." He started. "It's not as if trips are a big deal to us or anything. Also, we're not saying that we'll stay with you so you wouldn't feel lonely. We're not pitying you. It's just that its more fun when we're together, that's why Nami and I prefer staying with you than going to that trip." Kousuke ruffled my hair and continued. "Don't worry about Nami, her mood will get better soon. Just talk to her after class, okay?" I slowly nodded. With that, he entered the classroom as well.

_Those idiots, they always say things that make me feel so happy. I have more fun when we're together too, but I still want them to go! I'd feel horrible if they don't go to the trip because of me. _

_It's true though, I'd feel lonely since everyone is going to the trip while I stay here. Even Akashi is going. _

_Stupid grandfather, everything is his fault!_

_This really sucks, first Akashi gets mad, and now Nami. Can this day get any worse?_

"Onodera-kun, will you stop spacing out and do me the favor of entering the classroom already?" I sweat dropped when I saw an angry sensei standing in front of me. "S-Sorry, good morning sensei." She nodded. "Good morning. Now off to your seat!"

While I made my way to my desk, my eyes met with Akashi's. He immediately looked away and turned his head to the other side to face the window.

_Yeah, he's pissed off alright. _

_Oh well, I'm still hoping that the bento would make everything okay. Guess I'll have to wait until lunch break._

_As for now, I have to focus in class. Why are there s__o many distractions lately?_

* * *

When lunch break started, I got up and walked over to where Nami and Kousuke were. Hoping that Nami was in a better mood now, I smiled at her and was about to apologize for earlier, but she grabbed Kousuke's wrist and walked out of the room before I could say a word.

_Ugh, She's still mad at me? __I'll just talk to her when she calms down. If I approach her now, she'll probably send me flying with some random Muay Thai technique which I definitely can't handle at the moment. _

I turned my gaze back to Akashi and gasped when I realized that he had disappeared.

_When did he leave the room?! I still have to give him the bento! … He's probably in the student council room again, I'll get my bag and go there now._

* * *

When I reached the student council room, Akashi was in his usual seat. I stood behind the door again wondering whether I should enter or not. And Akashi as usual, was flipping through an endless pile of papers.

_It makes me wonder, does his paperwork ever end?_

...

_Wait, is he glaring at the papers?!_

"Onodera."

Eeeek! How does he _always_ know that it's me standing behind the door?! Now that I think about it, I did hear people say things like 'Akashi can see the future' or something like that but … who in the world would believe that sort of thing?! It's not normal!

_Then again, Akashi isn't normal to begin with._

"If you have nothing to say then leave." He said with an irritated tone.

_Don't just kick me out! I'm trying to lighten up your mood you know! _

"I-I do have something to say." I spoke as I entered the room. He frowned at me then looked back at the papers. "What do you want?" I gulped as I opened the zipper of my bag, pulled out the bento box and placed it on his desk.

_Please bento, make Akashi happy!_

"Umm, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you today … or yesterday. So this bento … I was hoping that it would make you feel … better … somehow." I said quietly._ I didn't plan on feeling so embarrassed about this! I can feel my face turn red already_. I saw his eyes widen for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away again. "Didn't I tell you last time that there's no way I would forgive you even if you apologize?"

_Right, he did say that last time. How stupid of me to think that he'd be happy about the bento. _I sighed in disappointment as I took back the bento box from the table.

I flinched when Akashi threw a sharp glare at me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Eh?" I looked at him in confusion. "The bento." He continued. I turned my gaze from him to the bento, then back to him. "B-Because you said you wouldn't ... forgive me?"

_So I assumed that you don't want the bento either! _

"You're taking it back even though you gave it to me? Do you have no manners at all?!" He scowled.

_What?! _

"But I thought that you don't want it!" He clicked his tongue as he stood up and snatched the bento away from my hand. "Are you stupid? If the person who belongs to me gave me something, of course I'd want it." My eyes widened at his words.

The_ person who … belongs to him._

I felt my face flush at that thought. Akashi sighed as he sat down and opened the bento box.

_No way, he's really going to eat it?!_

"Oi Onodera, were you the one who … made it?" He asked as he stared at the bento box.

Made it? The bento? There's no way that I could make granny's amazing bento. I don't even _know_ how to cook properly! I can only make eggs … scrambled eggs … slightly burned. But it's not my fault! Cooking is _hard_.

"It's granny ... She was the one who made that bento." I replied. He furrowed his brows and muttered an "Oh" before he started eating.

_Is it just me or did Akashi look disappointed?_

"B-But, I'll … make one for you tomorrow!" I gasped when I saw Akashi's eyes widen again.

_Huh? What did I …?_

He raised an eyebrow at me and spoke. "Really now?" Akashi smirked. "I'll be counting on you then."

_Don't count on me! _

_What did I just blurt out?! As if I could cook anything to begin with! … __Its just that I felt weird when I saw him look disappointed. __But still!_

"Onodera." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Akashi.

"I'll forgive you under one condition."

_He'll forgive me? Really? Uwah, I feel so relieved!_

I nodded to him and waited for him to state his condition.

"You have to kiss me."

…...

"Huh?"

_I must have heard it wrong. Yeah, that must be it. Because I'm sure Akashi wouldn't say something like-_

"I said, you have to kiss me. At least 2 times everyday."

_See? I knew it, I must have heard it wro-_

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

"Why do you look so shocked?" He asked.

_Why? He's asking why?! Because it's totally normal for Akashi Seijuuro to just ask you to kiss him twice a day! Yeah, completely **normal**! _

"You don't want to?" I was about to shake my head but stopped right away once I spotted scissors in Akashi's hand. _H-He's even threatening me to do it?!_ "Its fine if you don't want to. You can just say so." I felt a shiver run down my spine when Akashi made a sound with the scissors.

_Yeah right! Try saying that when you're not holding a deadly weapon in your hand! _

"I-I'll do it …" I muttered. I heard him smirk as he placed the scissor on the table. "Good, now come here." He said as he pointed his index finger next to his seat. I gulped and took a few steps towards him until I stood right in front of where he sat.

"Go on…" He said as he crossed his arms.

_Go on_, he says. I don't want to! This feels so weird! So far, he's the one who would … kiss me out of nowhere. How does he expect me to k-kiss _him_!? I can't even imagine it!

"Stop wasting time and do it already. It's not that hard, is it?" He said calmly.

_It **is** hard! Does he think I can easily kiss someone the way he does?! _

"Tch, why are you hesitating?!" Akashi asked with a frown. I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck. "Because it's … weird." I replied.

"Weird?" I nodded. "How is it _weird_? Isn't it normal for two people who are dating to do this sort of thing everyday?"

…

_D-DATING?!_

_Wait, who's dating who? _

_Akashi and … me?! _

I backed away when he stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Why do you always have that 'surprised' look on your face?! Haven't I made it clear to you that you're mine?!" he yelled. My eyes grew wide and my face flushed when he put his hands over my shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

_Even if he says that, I still don't understand how it all happened. When did I become his? Why does he always kiss me? I don't get him! _

I put my hand over his chest and tried to push him away, but Akashi grabbed my wrist to stop me and deepened the kiss. Before I realized it, I was pushed against the wall. I gasped for air as soon as Akashi pulled away from the kiss. "Onodera." He murmured as he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned over to my ear. "I'll make you realize who you belong to." I swallowed my own saliva when I felt Akashi's breath against my neck area.

_What is he going to- _"Ah!"

_…_

_W-What's with the sound I just made?! _

_But, it's because he suddenly b-bit my neck! _

"Heh, what a cute moan." Akashi said with a smirk. I blushed harder and covered my face from the embarrassment. "Don't hide your face like that, I want to see it." He muttered as he moved my hands away. "Your embarrassed expression." I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes when I noticed that Akashi's face was only an inch away from mine.

"Nori-chaaaaaaaannnn!" I jumped the second I heard Mibuchi-senpai's voice and bumped my head into the wall. "ouch!" Akashi turned his gaze from senpai back to me. "Oi, are you okay?" I nodded slowly while rubbing the back of my head to sooth the pain. "Puppy-chan! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?"

"I-I'm fine senpai, don't worry." He sighed in relief and smiled at me. "Thank god!"

_Ugh, Senpai almost gave me a heart attack just now. He always appears in a scary way. _

"Nori-chan! Did you have lunch yet?" I shook my head. "Good! Let's go to the cafeteria and eat together like last time!" Senpai said with a grin.

_Eh?_

_That's right, I still have to give senpai his bento!_

I went over to my bag and took the bento out. "You already brought your lunch with you?" he asked. I made my way to where he was standing and held the bento in front of him. "Ehh? For me?!" I nodded and replied. "I wanted to thank senpai for last time … thank you for buying me a sandwich." He looked surprised but took the bento anyway. "Uwahh, you're so cute Nori-chan! I feel so happy, I want to hug you right now!"

_Hug? _

_NO! If he hugs me then Akashi will- Ahhhhhhhhh! It's too late! He's hugging me! _

"My cute puppy-chan!" I inwardly screamed my lungs out and did my best to push him away, but he wasn't budging at all.

_Akashi is going to kill me!_

That said, Akashi walked silently towards the door, and slammed it as hard as possible when he exited the room.

* * *

_He … left?_

Senpai let go of me and spoke. "Wow, someone's in a bad mood." I frowned.

_But, I wasn't the one who hugged him … I tried to push him away too … couldn't Akashi see that?_

"Nori-chan, let's go for lunch~ I can't wait to eat from the bento!"

...

_I don't think that anything I do will make Akashi listen to me now. _

"Nori-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at senpai. "S-Sorry! What were you saying?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then replied. "I was saying that we should go have lunch now, Nori-chan~ And that I can't wait to eat from your bento!" I smiled at him. "I'm glad the bento made you happy senpai." He ruffled my hair. "So adorable!" I blushed and lowered my head at that.

_What's with calling me cute and adorable? It makes me feel awkward. I'm not cute at all! I'm a guy, you know! A guy! People don't call guys, cute!_

"But before we go, there's something I want to ask you." I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

_Why does he sound serious all of a sudden?_

"Are you and Sei-chan dating?"

_Eh? _

_Ehhhh?_

_EHHHHHHHHHH?! _

* * *

_**PFFFT, I wonder how Reo found out about Akashi and Nori~ My cute Nori, even though he did his best to make Akashi happy again, Reo ruined it all (T^T) I'm so glad there was at least a happy moment between those two in this chapter! And I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! I love you all~ Please favorite, follow, and review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **So I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last part! And I'm happy that I FINALLY managed to finish writing this! Because apparently, no matter what you plan for_ anything_ … it never works out the way you want. So … no more planning for me! Oh, and tomorrow is finally the comic con event! I'm so excited for it! BUT I'm not planning for anything at all! So please god, let it be a good day for me! (T^T) And I promise to do my best to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Love you all! *group hug with everyone*

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

Right now, I'm really freaking out.

_"Are you and Sei-chan dating?"_

Mibuchi-senpai asked me this out of the blue!

_What do I say? I really don't know what I'm supposed to say! Akashi only told me about it just a few minutes ago, I didn't even have the time to think about what he said!_

_… Okay, let's just say that Akashi and I were actually dating, am I even allowed to tell senpai about it? What if Akashi doesn't want me to? He might kill me for saying it!_

"Nori-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced away when I noticed that senpai was staring at me while waiting for my answer. "Uhhhh … I …" I held my breath tightly in the back of my throat and curled my lips into a thin line of a frown.

_I can't say it!_

"Pfft, so you are." I looked at him with surprise for a second then shook my head rapidly. "N-N-No, it's not like that!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then?" I gulped and opened my mouth to reply to him. "We're … he … I …" I turned my attention to senpai when I heard him sigh loudly. "It was sort of obvious you know."

_Obvious?_

_What was obvious?!_

"Well … at first, I thought it was weird how Sei-chan gets irritated whenever I hug you, let alone _talk_ to you. Then it happened again when Yuichi and I hugged you in the morning. Seriously, he even threatened to sell our organs! So when I showed up just now, I wanted to make sure if my guess was right, and I tested him by hugging you … sorry about that by the way." I gaped at his last sentence.

_H-He was testing Akashi?! … Mibuchi-senpai is scarier than I thought._

"There's also one more thing." My eyes followed his hand as he pointed his index finger to the left side of his neck. "Here."

_Huh?_

_'Here_'?

_What is he talking about?_

I frowned when I heard him chuckle. "I'm talking about _this_." He said. I let out a yelp the second I felt senpai's index and middle fingers touch the left side of my neck.

_What is he doing?!_

_Wait, t-thats the place where Akashi …_

"Sei-chan left something interesting over here." Senpai paused for a few seconds, then continued. "A hickey, that is." I furrowed my brows and scratched the back of my head.

_I don't get it, what is he talking about?_

_A hickey? _

_What's that?_

"W-Wait a second, don't tell me, you don't know what a hickey is?!" Senpai's jaw dropped. I felt my face turn red as I shook my head. _Am I supposed to know what it is? The way he said it made it sound as if I was a completely clueless person._ "Oi-Oi, seriously? What is that guy thinking?" I heard him mutter.

"Uhhhh, how do I say this? Did Sei-chan …_ bite_ your neck or somethin'?"

_EH?!_

_How did he know?!_

"So he did." Senpai huffed and ruffled his own hair. "This is the first time ever that I'm stuck in a situation where I have to explain what a hickey is to someone, let alone a guy. Honestly, just how innocent are you Nori-chan?!" My face flushed furiously at his words. "Y-You don't have to explain anything! I'll just go back to class now, so-" I was interrupted when senpai grabbed my wrist and led me to a chair.

"As if I'd let you go to class with this thing being so obvious. Sit down for a second, will you?" I hesitated but sat down anyway. Senpai walked to the end of the room towards Akashi's desk, and opened a drawer.

_Is it just me or does Mibuchi-senpai seem a bit … irritated? _

_What is he looking for anyway?_

"Ah, found it." He said as he walked back to where I was. I took a closer look at what he _found_, and raised an eyebrow at him. "A strip bandage? What's that for?" I asked. He clicked his tongue and frowned. "For the hickey thats showing as clear as the day on your neck!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me!" I retorted. His eyes widened for a moment before he apologized. "Sorry, let me just put the bandage over it so we can eat before lunch break ends, okay?" I nodded. "B-But, is it that bad? I mean … it's not bleeding or anything." Senpai placed his hand over his face and sighed. "Right, I still have to explain it to you." He started. "To make it simple, a hickey is a kiss mark."

_A kiss mark?!_

"When a person wants to give their partner a hickey, they basically kiss, bite, and suck on a particular spot ... until it leaves a mark. Most people give hickeys to their lovers, to show others that this person belongs to them. But in Sei-chan's case, he … damn it, I can't do this. You're too innocent Nori-chan, I really can't say anymore!"

_To show others that … this person belongs to them? _

* * *

_"Onodera." _

_"I'll make you realize who you belong to."_

* * *

_T-That's right, Akashi … he said something like that before he bit me._

"Tch, he even left it at a place where everyone could see it wide and clear no matter how hard you try to hide it. What a possessive guy." Senpai muttered. At that, I immediately covered my neck with my hand and looked away from him.

_This is really embarrassing! _

"Now do you understand why I'm putting a bandage over it?" My face flushed as I nodded. "So move your hand away." When I did as he said, senpai put the bandage over the 'hickey' and ruffled my hair as soon as he was done. "All good! Now let's have our lunch, I'm starving!" Senpai sat down next to me, opened the bento box and started eating, and I did the same.

About 10 minutes later, the bell rung and the both of us left the student council room to get back to our classes. I sighed in relief as I walked through the hallway towards my classroom.

_Thank god that he's in a different year, I don't want to have that sort of awkward conversation with him or anyone else ever again._

_That aside, what do I do about Akashi? He looked really angry when he left the student council room. Even though I did my best to get him in a better mood, it was all ruined! Then there's Nami too … just great, I'm back to square one._

_Damn it, I'm starting to feel really dizzy again._

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro's P.O.V.**

Right now, I'm really furious!

How dare he?! That stupid oblivious seaweed-ish headed sorry excuse of a human being!

I can't believe that I thought he was cute for a moment when he gave me a bento box as an apology like last time. He even seemed more adorable when he said he would make me a bento for tomorrow.

But what?! He actually gave Reo a bento as well? And he dared to hand it to him right in front of me too!

**[Flashback]**

_"Ehh? For me?!" Reo asked as he looked at Onodera with astonishment.__  
_

_____Onodera nodded with a reply. "_I wanted to thank senpai for last time … thank you for buying me a sandwich."

_"Uwahh, you're so cute Nori-chan! I feel so happy, I want to hug you right now!"_

**[Flashback end]**

_I wanted to thank senpai for last time, _he says.

Just when did they get the chance to have lunch together?! And how many times have I told him not to let anyone touch him?!

Tch, does he think I'll forgive him easily every single time?! As if!

But what pisses me off the most is that, even though I though I told him that he's mine a hundred times, he keeps showing me that idiotic confused and surprised expression of his every single time I say it!

Just let him come and apologize again, I'll show him what I'll do. That ungrateful seaweed!

* * *

Damn it, why is he late again?! Class is about to start and he's not here yet.

_Is he still with Reo? … Not that I'm worried or anything. Because I already made sure to leave quite a mark on Onodera. That way, no one would dare to lay a finger on what's mine. Even Reo has probably figured it out by now._ I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at the door.

_When did Onodera enter the classroom? _

He seemed like he was lost in thoughts while he made his way to his desk. No, not his desk. He's walking over to … my desk?

"A-Akashi … Kaicho." He was now standing in front of my desk while wearing a frown on his face.

_Heh, I knew he would come and apologize again. I won't forgive him that easily!_

I looked away from him and stared outside the window. "I'm sorry. About the hug … I really tried to push him away but it wasn't working! It won't happen again, so … don't be angry at me." I turned my gaze from the window to him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I looked back to the window and continued. "Anyhow, I forgot to mention it but, you have to collect back the signed papers for tomorrow's trip from the students. I already passed by each classroom and asked them to leave the papers on their teacher's desks before the day ends. So all you have to do is pass by each class and take the papers, then leave them on my desk in the student council room, is that clear?" It took him a few seconds, but he nodded and went back to his seat.

"Good afternoon students! Please take out your literature books and open up to page 120!"

I bent down a little to pull the book out of my bag and placed it on my desk. While opening the book, I glanced sideways and noticed that there was no sign of a book on Onodera's desk.

_Did he forget the book? _

_No, I don't think that's it._

_Wait, is it just me or is his face a bit too red?_

…

_Oi, what's going on with him? He doesn't look good at all!_

"Onode…" My eyes widened when I noticed that his eyes were closed and that his body was now falling off to my side. "Onodera!" I called his name as I held out my arms to catch him before he hits the floor.

"Oi, Onodera!"

_Shit, his body is burning up! _I put my hand over his forehead to check his temperature.

_Yeah, its definitely a fever. A very high fever. __I have to get him to the infirmary as fast as possible._

I clicked my tongued when I realized that the whole class was now surrounding us. "Ri-chan! What wrong?!" That annoying friend of his again. Nami was it? "Nori! Hey, what happened to him?!" And that's his other friend.

"He has a fever, I'm taking him to the infirmary." With that, I picked Onodera up and carried him bride-style. "W-Wait, Kou-chan and I will go with Ri-chan!"

"That won't be necessary, I'll be taking him."

"B-But-" She was interrupted by the teacher. "Let Akashi do it, Akiyama-chan. Everyone, back to your seats, now!" The teacher tapped my shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble. Please take care of him Akashi-kun." I nodded and left the classroom.

_As if I need you to tell me that you old hag. _

_Of course I'll take care of what's mine. _

* * *

When I reached the infirmary, Kamio-sensei asked me to lay Onodera on the bed and wait until he's done treating him.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch of the infirmary.

_While carrying him just now, Onodera was shaking and panting like crazy. He looked really tired. __What the hell happened to him? He was completely normal a few minutes ago._

_...Will he be fine? _

_Anyway, just how long is that sensei going to make me wait?! _

* * *

_Damn him, it's been 40 minutes already, isn't that enough time?! _

"Alright, I'm done!" Kamio-sensei said as he opened the curtains. "Is he awake?!" He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. But his fever's down and you can stay with him until he wakes up." I quickly stood up and walked over to the bed where Onodera was sleeping. "I have to go for a meeting now, you can both stay here until Onodera-kun completely recovers. Okay?" I nodded. "Take care." He waved his hand and left the room. I turned back to look at Onodera and sighed in relief when I saw him.

_Good, he looks a lot better now._

_… _

_Now that I think about it, that's the second time I see it, his sleeping face. The first time was when he fell asleep on my desk while he was filling out the forms. Though I didn't really pay attention to his face at that time._

_ I'll make sure to take a good look at your sleeping face this time, Onodera. _

I reached my hand to his face, and placed it on his warm cheek. I caressed his cheek with my thumb, then guided it to his eyes.

_Long eyelashes. _

I paused when I felt his hair brush against my hand.

_Did his bangs grow a bit longer than before? _

I smirked as I moved my thumb from his eyes down to his nose, and pinched it lightly in between my thumb and index finger.

_Tiny nose. _

I turned my gaze from his nose to his mouth, and placed my thumb on his lips.

_Small mouth._

**___How bothersome. __Everything about him, is so disturbingly cute._**

With my eyes still fixed on his mouth, I leaned down towards his face until my lips landed on his. I pecked his lips the first time, second time, and third time, yet he still wouldn't wake up.

"Oi Onodera, if you don't wake up now, I'll do whatever I want with you." I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

_..._

_No reply? … Okay then. _

With that said, I leaned in and kissed him again. On the fourth kiss, I licked his lower lip, nibbled on it, and brushed my lips against his lips repeatedly for several minutes. I pulled back from the kiss, lowered my head down to his ear, and started to kiss and nibble on his earlobe.

"Nnh, A-Akashi …" My eyes widened when I heard Onodera moan.

_He woke up already? … Tch, t__oo bad. _

"So you finally decided to wake up?" I smirked against his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at me several times. "What? Still feeling sleepy?" I asked. Onodera's eyes grew wide while his face grew red. "A-A-Akashi-Kaicho?!" He pushed me backwards as he sat up. "W-Where am I? What about clas-" I covered his mouth with my hand and sighed.

"Relax! You fainted from having a high fever, you're not supposed to move around yet. Lie back down, _now_." I ordered.

When I moved my hand away from his mouth, he lied back again and covered his face with the blanket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He muttered something that I couldn't understand at all. "…ust now…id … u…s..ee?" I could swear that I felt a vein pop in my head. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from him. "Speak properly or I'll choke you to death with this blanket!" He frowned and covered his face with his hands. "Just now … did you … kiss me?" He asked quietly.

_Heh, so he noticed?_

"So what if I did?" He flinched the moment my hands held his wrists. I moved his hands out of the way and leaned in towards him again. "Didn't I say that you have to kiss me at least 2 times a day?" The blush on his face grew deeper when I kissed his cheek. "So kiss me now, Onodera."

"B-But, you … kissed me twice already! You said … two times." He stuttered.

"Wrong. I said that **you** have to kiss me at least twice a day. I didn't decide on how many times I can kiss you. In fact, there's no limit to that. I can kiss you as much as I want." I replied.

_How cute, his face could actually be mistaken for a tomato right now. _

"I'm still waiting for today's first kiss. So hurry up already, will you?" I said with a grin.

_It's not like I expect him to … kiss me …_

_ or … anything?_

_Eh?_

My eyes widened with surprise when I felt Onodera's lips land on mine. His warm hands were cupping my cheeks, his eyes were shut tight, and his face was as red as ever.

_Wait, is this really happening?_

_Onodera is actually … kissing me?_

* * *

_**Oh my god, I'm finally done with this chapter! I did enjoy writing the last part of the chapter. I mean, everyone loves it when Nori and Akashi kiss, right? I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! So many fluffiness on the next one! But ugh, It's 3AM again! It's like … no matter how early I start writing a chapter, I ALWAYS finish at 3AM. WHY?! I've been trying to finish this chapter since the beginning of the day! It's crazy (T~T) … Holy shit … I just heard thunder. *Hides under the blanket* Okay, that's it for today! I'll update the next chapter soon! I gotta sleep now so I can be hyper all day for comic con tomorrow! Can't wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, but I'm super close to my final senior project submission, and college is working me to death. Just 3 weeks to go, and I'll be done with all of this, done with college for good! I feel horrible for making you guys wait 6 or 7 days for the updates, but I promise, I'll write as much as I can whenever I'm free! Here's chapter 14 for all of you, all I can say is .. I hope you enjoy the cuteness in this chapter x3 I did my best for you!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

_"B-But, you … kissed me twice already! You said … two times."_

_"Wrong. I said that **you** have to kiss me at least twice a day. I didn't decide on how many times I can kiss you. In fact, there's no limit to that. I can kiss you as much as I want."_

_It was right after he said that line that … I saw it. _

_Akashi's smile, that is. _

_No, it wasn't that scary smile he usually makes when he's threatening someone, it wasn't a smirk either. It probably isn't that visible if you're not looking closely, but because his face was only a few inches away from mine, I was able to see it clearly._

_Akashi's soft smile. __  
_

"I'm still waiting for today's first kiss. So hurry up already, will you?"

_I'm not really sure what happened. I don't know what overcame me. Maybe its because I was captivated by his smile?_

_But before I knew it, I was kissing Akashi._

* * *

_Only a few seconds passed by since I kissed him, but these seconds felt like hours to me. I felt really nervous because Akashi wasn't reacting at all. And because of that, I was starting to get worried. _

_Am I doing it right? It's the first time that I actually kiss someone. But I think ... this is how Akashi usually does it. __Right?_

___… _Ahhh! W-What am I saying?! _Just great, I'm getting embarrassed by my own thoughts!_

_A-Anyhow, this kiss is enough. Right? Because I don't think I can keep it up any longer, not even for another second!_

I was about to pull back from the kiss but was stopped by Akashi who leaned in even closer and deepened the kiss. "A-Aka-mphh." My eyes widened when I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth.

_H-His tongue! His tongue is-!_

I clenched the back of his shirt with both of my hands and tried to pull him away from me but it was useless. Instead, he climbed onto the bed, and was now lying on top of me.

_W-W-What is he doing?! _

I was about to protest but was interrupted when Akashi leaned in again and kissed my cheek gently. I felt my face heat up as his lips slowly traveled down to my neck. "Onodera." I shuddered when he sighed against my neck.

___What's wrong with me? My heart keeps beating faster and faster the more he touches me._

"Onodera." He murmured again.

_S-Stop calling my name like that. _I gulped and tightened my grip on his shirt._ His breath on my neck feels very ticklish. _

"Onodera!" My eyes snapped open when Akashi suddenly yelled. "E-Eh?" I gazed at him as he lifted his upper body off of me and furrowed his brows in anger. "You…" He hissed. I looked at him in confusion and waited for him to continue. "Explain to me why there's a bandage on your neck."

_Oh, I completely forgot about that!_ I placed my hand over my neck and blushed when I remembered what senpai said about the hickey.

_A kiss mark. _

_A kiss mark to show others that this person belongs to them._

_B-But still! That mark is too much! On my way to class, I passed by the bathroom to see how bad it looked. It actually looked scarier than the bruises that Inagawa and his underlings gave me in the Yakuza room! I don't want anyone to see that, especially grandfather! _

"If you don't give me a convincing reason, I'll break you." He threatened.

_Break me?! _

"B-Because, it was showing a lot …" I muttered quietly, but I was sure that Akashi heard me because of the sharp glare that I received from him. "That's the point of it you oblivious idiot! I placed it there so people who approach you would know their place! _You're mine and mine alone_. And if anyone dares to touch what's mine, I'll make sure they wish they were dead. So …" His eyes softened before he continued. "_Take it off._"

_Eh? _

_What's with that? _

_Although the way he spoke just now was scary, his last sentence didn't seem like a threat at all. Its as if Akashi was pleading with me._

_What's wrong with me? __Somehow, I feel really guilty._

I mentally sighed as I gazed at Akashi.___ Honestly though … how can I say no when he makes a face like that?_

I ran my hand over the bandage a few times, then slowly took it off. Akashi's expression changed as soon as I removed it. I grit my teeth and blushed when he placed his hand over the kiss mark on my neck and rubbed it with his thumb. "The proof that you belong to me … don't hide it away, Onodera." He muttered quietly.

_For some reason, the way he said it, made me want to apologize to him._

"Sorry …"

But Akashi said nothing at all.

* * *

A minute later, Akashi broke the silence with a chuckle. I blinked at him several times before he spoke again. "More importantly Onodera." He smirked while he brushed my short bangs out of my face and lowered his head until his face was an inch away from mine. "Your kissing technique …" My eyes widened slightly as he licked my upper lip. "Really sucks."

….

_EHHH?! _

"I'm serious. It's terrible. Who taught you how to kiss like that?" I blushed at his remark and turned my head to the side.

_So mean!_

I was about to reply but stopped when another voice interrupted me. "R-R-Ri-chan and … Akashi?!"

_Huh?_

_Nami? __Kousuke too?!_

_Wait-Wait, the position I'm in right now …_ I looked away from Nami and Kousuke, then turned my attention back to Akashi who was still lying on top of me.

_AHHHHH! _

_Don't tell me they saw everything just now!_

I was freaking out like crazy while Akashi was too busy sending them death glares. "Uhhh … are we maybe, interrupting something?" Kousuke asked while clearing his throat. I opened my mouth to reply, but Akashi stopped me by using his hand to cover my mouth.

"Yes, you are. So do me a favor and get out." He said.

_Wha- You're not helping at all!_

"But we came here to see Ri-chan! The teacher gave us permission, you can't just tell us to leave!" Nami scowled. Kousuke nodded his head in agreement. I gulped as I waited for Akashi's reaction.

_He's definitely going to get angry! _

"Tch, annoying pests." I watched in astonishment as Akashi got off the bed and made his way towards the door. "Onodera, you're not permitted to leave the infirmary until you are completely recovered. Understood?" He glanced back at me as he spoke. I nodded my head and replied. "Understood." With that, Akashi left the room.

I carefully sat up when Nami and Kousuke approached the bed I was lying on. "H-Hey guys …" I waved a hand and nervously smiled at them.

_This is so awkward. Super awkward._

_What's with today?! First Mibuchi-senpai, and now these two. _

"_Hey guys_, my ass! Will you please explain what we just witnessed?! Because I'm sure what we saw just now, did not look like an accident at all!" Nami stood with a hand on her hip while the other hand was pointed at me. I sighed in frustration and ruffled my own hair. "I-I'll explain everything, just calm down."

_Ugh, explaining this will be so embarrassing. But I swear, being her curious self, Nami would kill someone if she doesn't know what's going on._

As awkward and embarrassing as it was, I actually told Nami and Kousuke everything that happened with me so far, and I mean _everything_. Even the part where Akashi first kissed me in the infirmary. And yes, they were both completely shocked, to the point where I could swear that they both stopped blinking for like 15 seconds. Oh, but I didn't tell them about Inagawa. I just said that I accidentally fell.

* * *

"Right … so_ that's_ what happened." Nami nodded to herself. Kousuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "So what now? You guys are really dating?" I lowered my head to hide my blush. "I-I guess so … I mean, that's what he said." I replied. "Then, what about you? Do you … like him _that way_?" My heart skipped a beat at the question.

_Do I … like Akashi?_

_I admire him. I really admire Akashi more than anyone else. He's everything I want to be, he's someone whom I really want to surpass no matter what, everything about him is so cool. He's Akashi Seijuuro for god's sake, what idiot wouldn't like him? But, do I … like him? _

_I-I don't think so. _

"I … admire him." I flinched when Nami growled. "Don't ask him something so useless. This one over here probably doesn't even know what liking a person feels like! He wouldn't know it himself even if he _does_ like someone." Kousuke raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously? So you never had feelings for anyone at all before?! Not even a tiny crush?!" Nami shook her head. "Nop, not a single one. Pitiful, yeah?" Kousuke chuckled. "That's so like you, Nori." I pouted my lips and crossed my arms. "It's not my fault! Stop making fun of me!" They both laughed, and that made me smile.

_I'm glad Nami isn't angry at me anymore._

"Now, let's find out whether Ri-chan likes Akashi or not!" She said with a grin. Kousuke nodded twice. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm really curious too."

_Ah!_

_Kousuke is turning into Nami! Anyways, why are they okay with all of this?! Don't they realize that Akashi and I are both guys? Shouldn't they at least act like they're a bit surprised?! _

"W-What are you saying?! We're both guys you know. How come you're acting like nothing's wrong with it?" Nami and Kousuke shrugged at the same time. "I don't remember ever having anything against homosexual couples. Besides, it's YOU Ri-chan, no matter who it is you like, you have my full support!" Kousuke smirked. "You should already know us by now, idiot. Nami's right, you have our full support. In fact, we'll make sure that you end up with the person you like no matter what." My eyes widened at their words.

_Dear God, thank you so much for letting me have the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. I feel so blessed to have friends like them. They really are the best._

"Yes-Yes, Ri-chan definitely has our full support! Even if it was that monkey who stole your first kiss! To tell you the truth, I was secretly routing for you and Saru-chan! (**A/N**: Saru means Monkey) You make a great couple!" She grinned again while holding her thumbs up. I felt a vein pop in my head when Kousuke bursted out laughing at what she said.

_I take it back! I take it ALL back!_

"Just kidding Ri-chan!" I turned my head to the side and ignored her. "Pfft, don't pout like that! Right now, I'm going to help you figure out your feelings for Akashi!" I glanced sideways at her and blushed. "W-What feelings? I told you, I admire Akashi, that's all." Nami immediately shook her head. "You stay quiet! I'll be doing the talking over here." Kousuke looked at Nami and asked. "What do you have in mind?" Nami snickered and whispered something that I couldn't hear to him. He nodded his head then smirked. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's do it."

_Huh? Do what?!_

"Okay Ri-chan! While I do the talking right now, I need you to close your eyes, clear your mind from all unnecessary thoughts, then focus and imagine what I say perfectly! Got it?!" Right when I was about to talk, Nami continued. "And don't you dare argue with me! So close your eyes, now!" I sighed and did as she said.

"Good. Now … Take a deep breath, clear your mind from everything, and start imagining as I speak." I took a deep breath and waited for her to talk. "You, Kousuke, and I are spending time together on a lovely saturday at the amusement park that you love so much."

_Amusement Park?!_ I found my self inwardly grinning at that thought. I just love amusement parks, so many fun things to do! Ah, I'm suddenly craving for cotton candy.

"After we were done riding the roller coaster, Kousuke went to the bathroom, I went to grab us some cotton candies, and you were sitting on the bench while you waited for us to come back."

_C-Cotton candies. _Oops, I think my stomach just growled.

_... As pitiful as it may sound, I feel a bit lonely when I wait for them to come back. _

"While waiting alone, you suddenly spot Akashi standing by the vending machine that was not too far from the bench."

_Akashi?!_

"Akashi soon noticed that you were sitting on the bench, and was now approaching you." My lips curved into a smile.

_Uwah~ My heart is beating faster for some reason._

"Just when he was about to reach you, a girl suddenly appeared next to Akashi, and held his hand while smiling at him."

_Eh? _

_A girl? _

_Who?! _

_W-Why is she holding his hand? __Don't smile at him!_

"Akashi smiled back at her, then tucked her hair behind her ear. The girl's face flushed as she let go of his hand, and hugged him tightly."

….

"Akashi pulled back from the hug, and cupped her face between his hands. After seconds passed by with the both of them staring into each other's eyes, Akashi leaned in and kissed her gently."

….

"After the kiss, they held hands again, and walked awa….eh?! Ri-chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes when Nami yelled. "N-Nami?" Kousuke and Nami looked at each other, then back at me with widened eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You're … crying, Ri-chan." Nami frowned.

_Crying? _

She sighed loudly and ruffled my hair. "Admire him? Yeah right! You're totally in love, you dimwit!" My eyes widened at her words.

_In ... love? _

_Me? _

_With Akashi? _

"Jeez, when did all of this happen?! When did that_ Evil Emperor of all demons,_ Akashi Seijuuro, steal our little Ri-chan's heart?!" She faked a pout. Kousuke smiled at me. "You're in love to the point where you'd cry if someone took him away? Nori is really cute." He said as he patted my head.

_I'm in love with Akashi? _

"Why are you so confused?! It should be obvious to you!" I shook my head. Nami paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You said that Akashi kissed you, right?" I nodded. "Then, how do you feel when he kisses you?" She asked.

_How I feel when Akashi kisses me? _

"I don't know. I mean, my stomach feels weird all of a sudden … my heart starts to beat really fast … and I get really nervous." I murmured quietly. Kousuke and Nami sighed together. "Yup, definitely in love." I raised an eyebrow at them. "How…?"

_How do they know that? _

"The weird feeling in your stomach, normal people call them _butterflies_. You get them when you're around the person you like, it's a symptom of love. You feel nervous and your heart beats faster? Those are also other symptoms of love." My face flushed.

_ Symptoms of … love. _

"Oi Nami, we have to go back to class, we're late. Sensei told us not to be late." Nami frowned then looked back at me. "We're going now Ri-chan, you stay here and rest until you're better. Okay?" I nodded and smiled. "I'll see you guys later." They waved their hands at me and headed to the door. "See ya soon, Ri-chan!" Nami and Kousuke left the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

_So I'm really in love with Akashi, huh?_

_So what now? __S-Should I tell him about it? ... No, I feel nervous just by thinking about the whole thing._

_I'm too tired. __I'll think about it later. _I'll just rest for now. 

I lied back down, covered myself with the blanket, and closed my eyes. _Ugh, even though I just woke up not too long ago, I feel so exhausted that I'm already drifting off to sleep. _

_Guess I'll sleep for a little while longer. _

* * *

_Though I really can't help but wonder, what would Akashi do if I told him that I like him?_

* * *

**_So, chapter 14 everyone! I hope you guys found this chapter to be cute. I don't know … was it cute? Was Nori cute? Lol, the part where Akashi told Nami and Kousuke that 'yes' they were interrupting and that they should get out. XD So awesome of him. But, yaay! Nami and Kousuke finally know about Nori and Akashi! They should! I mean, they're his best friends for god's sake. Besties should know everything! Right?! _****_*Gasps* 2:30 AM! I actually managed to finish writing before 3AM! Miracle of the day! Okay, enough talking. I hope you guys liked this chapter. _****_Thanks for reading! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Chapter 15 is finally here! I'm a bit sad because I was really going to update this 3 days ago. I was almost done with it back then but I caught one heck of a disturbing virus and stayed in bed for 3 days. I literally slept so much that I actually managed to stay up until 6 AM to finish this chapter xD And I'm totally happy because I can write again! Oh how I missed my laptop! I realized that life is horrible without it. Anyways ... without further ado, here's chapter 15 for you guys!

Enjoy Reading!

_English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Onodera Nori's P.O.V.**

Ugh, I'm super exhausted. I really hate getting sick, it's so frustrating. I can't believe I slept for 3 hours and missed all of my classes! Well, actually there's still one class left, and I was late for that class too. Even though I thought I'd end up getting scolded by sensei for being late, nothing happened. She even said that I can rest a little more if I'm still tired.

_She's so kind, I'm glad that I have a sensei like her._

_Aside from that, my main problem right now is Akashi. Now that I figured out my feelings for him, I don't know what to do with them. Not that I have a choice or anything. I'm too nervous to even look at him at all. In fact, I'm more aware of him than ever!_

"Onodera."

_A-Akashi!_

"What are you doing? Class is already over." I looked around and saw that the whole class was empty.

_Ah! When did everyone leave?!_ I looked around one more time. _Nami and Kousuke too!_

"Come on. We should get going as well." Akashi said as he grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat.

_Those jerks, they probably did it on purpose. Leaving me alone like that, I'm sure it was Nami's idea! I'll get back at her later._

_Well actually, I did tell Akashi that we can go back together today, so I couldn't have avoided it anyway. But even so!_

"But before that." I looked up at Akashi. "Eh?" He narrowed his eyes and continued. "Since you were sick, I took care of the papers that were supposed to be collected from each class. Almost everyone signed the forms to the trip and gave it back, you're the only one who didn't. Do you have the paper with you? I need to hand the papers to the vice principal before leaving school today."

_Oh, the papers! He took care of them?!_

_Great, I proved to be useless yet again._

_But about the trip ..._

I lowered my eyes and pressed my lips my lips together. "I'm not going to the trip."

_Though I really wish I could go._

"You're ... not going?" I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to go to school trips. Grandfather said that trips are a waste of time, and that its better if I stay home and study." After a minute of silence, Akashi spoke again. "Tch, this grandfather of yours is starting to sound like he's going to be a hindrance to me."

_D-Did he just call grandfather, a hindrance?_

"Anyhow, let's go give these papers to the vice principal for now. We're leaving after that." He pulled the papers out of his bag and started walking out of class. "But what about the student council activities? Aren't we staying after school today?" Akashi looked back at me and replied. "You still haven't fully recovered yet. You should get back home as soon as possible and get a good rest. If you don't, then your fever will come back."_  
_

"And, what about you?" I asked.

_Because Akashi usually stays late after school in the student council room until he's done with work._

"Me? I'm staying with you obviously. Didn't you say that we can walk back home together? Besides, it's not like I can leave you alone when you're this sick."

_Eh? __Akashi is going back early, just for me?_

___Uwahh, Akashi sounds like he's worried about me. It makes me really happy_

"Stop wasting time. We're leaving." I nodded my head and followed him.

* * *

After we gave the papers to the vice principal, Akashi and I walked out of school and were now on the way. About 5 minutes after we started walking, Akashi broke the silence. "Onodera, how bad is your eyesight?" He asked. I furrowed my brows at that. "My eyesight? It's really bad I guess. -4.75 for both eyes. Meaning, if I take off my glasses, everything will be too blurry. I can't see properly unless the object is right in front of me." Akashi chuckled.

"You mean, like this?" I gasped when his hand reached up to my eyeglasses, and removed them. "M-My glasses!" I yelled as I desperately tried to take it back from him. "Please give them back. I really can't see properly without them!" Akashi's figure looked really blurry at the moment, but that changed when his face suddenly closed in on mine. "What about now?" My face flushed when his breath brushed against my lips.

_You're too close!_

"I-I-I can see you but, I still can't see anything else clearly." I stuttered. Akashi smirked. "Perfect. I'm the only one you need to see anyway. So there's no need for your glasses anymore."

_What?! _

_Of course I need them! Is he crazy?! _

"Please give me back my glasses!" I protested.

"Relax, it was only a joke." He said while placing the glasses in my hands. I sighed in relief and put them back on. "But the other line wasn't." I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Other line?_

"You only need to see me." He repeated as he leaned in closer to me. "Look at only me, Onodera."

_Akashi..._

"And If I catch you looking at anyone else, I'll torture you and that person until you both wished you were dead." I gaped when I saw a dark aura surround him. "**Understood?**" I nodded my head instantly. "U-Understood!"

_That last line wasn't necessary at all. __Akashi is too scary! _

"Good." He said before he continued walking. "Come on, let's get you home already." I nodded and followed suit.

_He didn't have to say it though. _

_From the very start, I was always looking at only him, admiring him from afar. He always felt like he's so out of reach. No matter how hard I kept trying, I could never catch up to him. What's worse, is that I was practically invisible to him. Even when __we were sitting so close to each other, Akashi never knew I existed. _

_But now, things are different. Instead of looking right through me, he looks right at me. He calls my name too. He-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Akashi sigh loudly. "Oi, Onodera! Will you stop walking behind me?! It's annoying!" He scowled. "A-Ah! Sorry! I was just ..." Akashi walked back to where I was standing and held a hand out. "Give me your hand."

_Huh?_

_My hand?_

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Are you really that dense?!" Akashi huffed. "Seriously, telling you anything is useless. I'll just do whatever I want then." After he said that, my eyes widened in surprise when I felt Akashi's hand grab hold of mine. "**This** is how lovers walk when they're together" He said.

...

The blush on my face grew deeper as my gaze turned away from him, to our intertwined hands.

_Just now, Akashi said ... lovers. Right?_

* * *

"A-Akashi-Kaicho ..." He glanced sideways at me. "What is it?" I gulped and tried to let go of his hand, but failed when he tightened his grip on it. "What do you think you're doing, Onodera?!" I lowered my head and replied. "Because, people are staring. So..." I flinched at his glare.

"Does it look like I care? Anyhow, it saves me the trouble. This way, people will know who you belong to. And no one would dare to approach you." I stared at him with astonishment.

_Akashi is amazing. __He really doesn't care what others think of him._

_Probably the opposite of me._

_Still, when he says it like that, I can't help but feel happy. __  
_

"More importantly Onodera." He started. With my eyes still fixed on Akashi, I waited for him to continue. "Starting today, call me by my first name."

_EH?!_

"_Seijuuro_, say it." I backed away and shook my head.

_I can't, I really can't imagine myself calling him by his first name. It's too sudden!_

"A-Akashi is fine." I shuddered at Akashi's 'threatening' stare. "Are you defying me? If so, then prepare yourself for some horrifying punishment." He let go of my hand, turned around and started looking for something in his bag.

_H-H-Horrifying punishment?! _

_He's definitely looking for another deadly weapon in his bag! _

Knowing that, I reached out to Akashi and wrapped my arms around him from behind to stop him. "S-Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro." I repeated his name to make sure he heard it clearly. Feeling embarrassed, I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back.

_D-Did he hear it? _

_He's not saying anything. _

"Heh, yeah. I heard it loud and clear, _Nori_." My eyes went wide at that.

_..._

_Wait a minute._

"J-Just now..." Akashi smirked. "Ah. Just now, I called you Nori. Is that a problem?" Still feeling dazed, I slowly shook my head. "Good." Akashi moved my hands out of the way, turned back to face me, and held my hand again. "You should really get home and rest soon. Let's hurry before your fever comes back." I blushed as Akashi pulled me along with him.

_He called me, Nori. _

_Akashi called me Nori. _

_Ah, there it is again. The fluttery feeling in my stomach, my irregular heartbeats, and despite the cold weather, my face keeps heating up unusually. _

_Symptoms of love. That's what Nami called them, right?_

I tightened my grip on Akashi's hand, and smiled to myself.

_I think it's really true. __I think, I really am in love with Akashi._

* * *

"W-We're here." I said to Akashi when we stood in front of my house. He looked at me, then back at the house. "This is where you live?" I nodded. His eyes scanned through the area several times before he sighed.

_Why is he sighing?_

_Oh ... How could I forget? _

_The place he lives in is completely different from here. Just now, he probably sighed because he was disappointed. _

"It's safe." He whispered. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Safe?" Akashi lifted my chin with the base of his fingers. His heterochromatic eyes stared right into my blue colored eyes before he slowly leaned in and gently pecked my lips.

When Akashi pulled back from the kiss, he grinned. "I really need to teach you how to kiss properly, Nori."

_Am I really that bad at kissing?!_

My eyes widened when I realized that we were standing in front of my house. I was about to panic until Akashi spoke again. "Don't worry. Since this is the area you live in, I checked and made sure that no one was around before I kissed you."

_Eh?_

_Wait._

_So, when Akashi sighed ... it wasn't because he was disappointed? __And even though he usually doesn't care if there were others around, he-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an unfamiliar ringtone. Apparently, it was coming from Akashi. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

_..._

_Huh?_

_Why is he quiet? __When you pick up the phone, you usually greet the other person by saying 'hello' or something, right?_

"Yes, father."

_Oh, so its Akashi's dad!_

_Eh?_

_For some reason, his expression changed. _

"Understood, I'll be there soon." Akashi put the phone back in his pocket and sighed.

_He seems troubled. Should I ask him about it? _

"Nori, I'm leaving. Make sure you get a good rest. Alright?" I lowered my eyes to the ground and nodded.

_I should thank him for today. He really helped me a lot. But h__ow should I start? _

_'Thank you for today, you helped me a lot.' _No, that's too formal. Uhhh_,_ then maybe ..._ 'Thanks a lot for today, Aka-err Seijuuro! I'll definitely return the favor.' _No, that doesn't sound right either ... Oh! I think I got it! _'__Thank you, Seijuuro. You helped me a lot today. I'm sorry if I troubled you, but I'll definitely return the favor!' __Yeah, that sounds a bit better._

_Okay! I'll say it now!_

I looked back up and was about to reply, but to my surprise, Akashi was already gone.

_Where did he go?_ I frowned. _At least let me thank you before you leave, stupid Akashi! ... __Oh well, he did seem like he was in a hurry. I guess I'll thank him when I see him tomorrow. _

_As for now, please god, let grandfather be in a meeting or something! _

* * *

The second I entered the house, I was greeted by granny. "My Nori-chan, you're back early today!" she spoke with excitement. I nodded with a smile. "I'm home, granny." She grinned. "Welcome home, Nori-chan!"

"G-Granny, is grandfather here?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Your grandfather left for another meeting just a few minutes ago."

_YES! _

"Now, go get changed and let's have lunch together! I can finally have lunch with my Nori-chan again! I was feeling a bit lonely these past few days. So hurry!" I chuckled at her. "Sorry for making you feel lonely granny. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

With that, I ran up to my room to wash up and change. As soon as I was done, I hurried back to the kitchen and started having lunch with granny.

"So Nori-chan, how's the project going with Nami and Kousuke?" I smiled nervously at that. "It's going great. We make a great team." Granny nodded in agreement. "The three of you make a great team indeed. I simply love those two. Tell them to come visit soon. I haven't seen them in a week!"

"Pfft, okay granny. I'll ask them to come over the day after tomorrow since it'll be a weekend."

"Oh I can't wait! I'll prepare some fancy dinner and sweets for them!" She sighed happily as she spoke, and I grinned at that. "I'm sure they'll be happy when they hear about it."

"Great! So, do you have any homework to take care of before you sleep?" I shook my head. "Not homework. But I need to prepare for next week's quiz." Granny frowned. "You can study for that later. Don't over exert yourself Nori-chan."

"But I'm fine granny. Don't worry, I'll make sure to rest when I'm tired." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Your grandfather really managed to turn you into a study freak, it's unbelievable! You could learn how to rest too! I won't forgive you if you tire your self out, okay?!"

_Eeeek, then I better make sure she doesn't find out about me fainting in school today._

"Okay granny, relax! I'm going to finish studying early now so I can rest like you told me to, alright?" I said as I stood up. "Okay Nori-chan. I'll make some hot chocolate and take it to your room in a while. Study well!" I nodded. "Thanks for the food!"

With that said, I went upstairs to my room, and started studying.

* * *

Ugh, what's wrong with me? I said I'll study, but I've been trying for hours and I can't focus at all!

_Akashi ... I can't stop thinking about him. Because so many things happened today._

_First, Akashi said that we're dating, then senpai somehow found out about it, he saw the h-hickey too! After that, I fainted in class, and when I woke up ... Akashi was k-kissing me and stuff, then Nori and Kousuke saw me and Akashi in an awkward position, then after school, Akashi and I ... held hands. _

_Oh, there's also that. _I felt a blush creep up my face when I thought about it.

_Akashi called us ... lovers._

_Because usually, Akashi says things like 'You belong to me' or 'Youre mine'. So I was a bit surprised when he called us lovers._

_Then, Akashi suddenly asked me to call him by his first name. I was really shocked when he said it, but what surprised me the most was when he called me, Nori. Even though Granny, Grandfather, Nami, Kousuke and Senpai, call me by my first name, it felt really different when Akashi said it. I don't know how to explain it but,__ I felt so ... overwhelmed by happiness._

_And that's because, I'm in love with him. Right?_

_Does falling in love, always feel this good?_

_At first, I didn't want to, but now ... I feel like I really want to tell Akashi about my feelings. But how? I'm not as straightforward as he is. I can't imagine it at all. My heart is pounding like crazy just by thinking about it. M-Maybe I could ask Nami and Kousuke later. _

_Other than that, I wonder what happened with Akashi? When he answered the phone, he looked so ... displeased. His mood completely changed. Did he have an argument with his father or something? Would he get mad if I ask him about it? I don't want him to think that I'm prying ..._

_... Nhn, I'm starting feel a bit dizzy again. I should really get some rest. I don't want to make granny and everyone else worry about me. I'll sleep for now, and do the thinking later._

* * *

_Ahhhh! I almost forgot! I have to wake up early and prepare a bento for Akashi! __Ugh, I hope that the bento I make turns out to be at least edible. _

* * *

**_I feel the same way too, Nori. Now let's get done with this and update it for everyone so we can go to sleep. Okay? *Nori slowly nods his head* Good boy! Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15! Akashi is too adorable in this chapter and its probably creeping everyone out, so I'm sorry! I hope he's not too out of character in this story. I'm doing my best, I promise. Thanks for reading everyone! Its 6 AM over here, so Nori and I are off to sleep! Goodnight!_**


End file.
